Storm Clouds
by Writing Muse
Summary: yaoi Cloud Strife is dead. At least that's what the known world thinks. But whatever you want to call this man be warned that this is not the old Cloud. Blood,Profanity,and Sex
1. You Get What You Pay For

**Storm Clouds**

Chapter 1: You Get What You Pay For

It didn't happen with fucking lightening bolts and thunder clashes, though it was raining outside pretty bad. I remember waking up in my shitty ass apartment thinking how the hell did I sleep in this dump when I regularly make millions off of my clients. Then it hit me while I slapped my pack of cigs for a stick.

Cloud's dead. He's been dead for a little over a year today. Not like I was counting though. Shinra's golden boy and Avalanche's die-heart hero was killed in action from the reactor explosion 14 months back.

I was about to light my cigarette when the cell rang. Remember mumbling something about getting a new ringer for the phone, since every time it rang I jumped.

"Probably because the volume is all the way up to 10." I said to myself. By pressing the silver button the cell's flap flipped back.

"I want to roses delivered for a friend." It was my bat signal you can say when I was working. Roses for a funeral, for a friend's funeral. A friend that you want to get rid of. That was my life summed up in a phone call. I wrote the name down of the place and time. A two mil-gil operation it was, nothing fancy to what I make but a good decent sum for a planned funeral. If you haven't guessed already then you're a dumb ass, but let me explain.

I'm an assassin. And one of the best left after the Shinra Empire fell from my doing as well. Cold hearted and merciless to everything except money. Not really the ideal description of a world renowned hero; or a cunning solider making his way up the hierarchy of an empire. But as I said those young men were dead—killed in action! And they are not coming back.

After the phone call ended and my purpose defined I went over to the fridge for my breakfast. Rarely is there anything in there but you knew know. I can surprise even myself. I opened the fridge and a quarter of milk was still in there. Checking the expiration date it turns out the carton is only five days old. _Enough for a bowl of cereal. _I thought to myself while grabbing a bowl and cereal box.

I love eating. It's the only time when I can think and not feel bored or depressed while doing it. I also think better when I'm chewing…Don't know why though, so don't ask.

So, assassin isn't what you'd expect to be the final outcome of Cloud Strife, the world's hero. Thank God no one ever called me that or I'd shoot them. Never got use to the fact that I actually was the hero who saved this place from Sephiroth. Suddenly I stopped chewing.

I haven't even thought of mentioning his name for 14 months until now.

"Zack, Aeris, Sephiroth." I whispered as if Nazis hid in the shadows waiting to strip me bare if I said those names.

Almost certainly you're asking yourself how I came to be this way. Well then you're in good fortune, because there's no better time to recall an ancient, dark past then breakfast time.

So was that okay? I don't know if this should go on, please REVIEW for me! If this chapter makes a good hit then it will continue. 


	2. Drinking Gasoline

**Storm Clouds**

Chapter 2: Drinking Gasoline

_Mother_

That was what I called her so long ago. I remember feeling safe with her, loving her, comforting her as well as she comforted me. Soothing nightmares, healed cuts. But no face was there while the figure held me. I…I can't remember her face! Her name, her smell, her bedtime stories or songs. None of them reached my memory. _Am I a bad son? _Yet I do recall her voice; a voice of an angel she use to carry. No somber creek or rhythmic ocean had the same affect on me as her voice did.

My childhood was short; quick enough to forget so don't worry about me bringing up my experiences to you. Mother and I lived in a small house but it was big for the both of us, at least that's what I thought. Nothing special because we didn't have the money to really deck it out, but I we did have gorgeous windows. Large ones, small ones, vast clear glasses and curvy private ones. We, as in me and mom, had our special window that looked out over the gardens. I can retell many funny stories just from that window alone.

Cloud flicked the ashes off his cigarette and inhaled the smoke from the stick.

But who gives a fuck about windows. They shatter, they break, and no matter what somehow the flies and winter wind come through the cracks. Nothing's sealable. Soon enough, Mother got caught with a sickness that was spreading through the reactor based town and in order for medicine you need a doctor. So I joined SOILDER to help Mother and I never looked back. Even when my dearest friend Tifa tired to talk me out of doing it I kept my mind to my goal.

Now Tifa…Tifa was my angel. Now I don't mean she was the sweet-and-innocent-before-I-got-into-her-pants kind of angel. No, Tifa was my arch-angel, my protector from doing wrong and wrong doing me. However, when I left for Shinra, I had to get use to not having my guardian angel beside me and walk on my own.

To get into SOLIDER you were required to commit 3-4 years of Solider Training to pass the exams and be stamped as an official SOLIDER.

I got in with only 2 years under my belt. For the record, before you begin thinking let me make myself straight here: I didn't fuck my way up the chain and I didn't hack into the computers or use steroids to impress my instructors. You would laugh but it's true when I say that it was pure talent that got me through. Well, the training at least. Zack took care of the rest of the shit.

Zack was a level 3 trainee when I first met him and the best of his class; which explains why he was the top in his division of SOIDLER. He taught me a lot about the life that I was ignorant of while living with Mother and Tifa in the mountains. He was a couple of years older then me but it didn't stop us from getting hot with each other.

Yah, you can say Zack was my boyfriend for the first year in Shinra. Hey, I didn't even know what the hell 'gay' meant until he began putting his moves on me. At first I was hesitate toward the fact of liking a guy until I was sexually frustrated enough to come running for him.

It was a hell of a good time screwing around with Zack. He alone taught me everything I know which helped me in the long run.

Now when I said that I didn't fuck my way up the social ladder I was truthful but didn't mean I kept my legs closed from everyone. In Shinra I had my share of skeletons in my drawers. One of them being the Shinra President himself. But don't think for a second I enjoyed it. It was all for the privileges such as more freedom and access to whatever I wanted. Part of that access gave me permission to venture to the other Shinra Buildings. It was a day like that when I met my fire-cracker.

I didn't feel like training after I learned we had a pop quiz on the newest combat moves, so I ditched it for the Western Shinra Buildings. They were known to do the dirty business of Shinra where the Turks resided. He was a Turk when I laid my blue mako eyes on him. His name was Reno.

My age exact but he had no birth certificate to back it up. Reno was born in the slums of Shinra central of the betrothals. I could tell before I knew from his quick and sly moves he knew. We'd only have five minuets and he would wear me out by three. But he soon had to break it off when he was relocated towards Costa Del Sol. God I missed him those three months. Never found anyone that fucked me as deep as he did.

Cloud's cigarette was near to the end of its wick and he began stubbing it out.

During those 2 months was almost unbearable for me. Reno left, Zack was promoted out of the trainee building, and I got word from Tifa that my mother died early one morning. It only took Zack leaving me to feel completely miserable but my mother's death made my life suicidal. I thought about ending my life many times until it began to be the only thing I thought about. It was on a Thursday that I came as close as accomplishing it. But he stopped me.

_"If killing yourself was the only solution that you could think of then maybe we are not teaching our SOILDERS enough." _

When I turned to see who dared speak to me like they knew me I gasped when it turned out that it was Sephiroth. He was my idol and constant goal to become when this was all over but I knew I could never surpass his beauty. It was his flawless looks that made me gasp and stop my heart.

His skin was creamy like porcelain without a battle scar anywhere and his face seemed more angelic when he flashed his vibrant green eyes upon you. It seemed that those green eyes never left their gaze off me when I was with him. Sephiroth carried himself like wild cat. Graceful, sleek, but deadly. All the more alluring and memorizing he was to me.

Eventually Mother became a long bad dream where she lived in the cold mountains. But I didn't live there anymore. I lived in the clouds with my love.

Cloud stopped breathing for the longest moment.

He never called Sephiroth his love in years. The young man felt his cheeks flushing a rouge color and tightened his temples. An ash tray lay on the table untouched with no purpose until it was thrown across the room smashed into a thousand tiny glass splinters.

"I don't love," Cloud said to himself with a hiss. "he took that ability from me long ago."

PLEASE REIVEW!


	3. Tears in the Paint

**Storm Clouds**

Chapter 3: Tears in the Paint

Cloud was done with his breakfast. Even with his cigarette that lay smoldering with a lasting coil of smoke from the table. But he wasn't done with his story.

No. I'm not done. Not even close. You can say it was only the prologue for my tragic fairy tale, my 'once upon a time'. My kingdom and princess was found, well actually, my prince; but the dragons haven't come yet.

I was promoted into SOLIDER within my second year. Pretty quick and young I was to be acceptable with all the life-threatening tests you had to take. I caused a bit of a stir within the company for a few days before fading out, but I didn't give a damn. Life seemed perfect for those four months. I had Zack, Sephiroth and importantly, myself. If there was ever a time when I knew who I was it was then. But I couldn't possibly have known that it was the exact opposite.

I used to write to Tifa, but then Mother died and there was no use in connecting with anything from home. It only made me cry harder. I guess it was the absence of the memories that made me lose myself. The only thing that I knew was my friends and mission. The mission always came first.

Yah I killed. Hundreds of rebels who might as well been innocents defending their lives. But Sephiroth told me to do so and I did without hesitation. I remember my first kill of a human life. Sephiroth told me of course, he didn't leave my side when we ventured into the weathered building. We were searching the hallways and doors, making sure that no survivors were hiding out in a closet somewhere. It was then that I literally stumbled upon him.

He looked like my age, 15 and scared shitless as I was when I held the gun towards him.

"_Drop it or I'll swear to whatever god you pray to, that I'll blow your fucking brains out of your ears!"_

Such harsh words. Them alone could scare me off but it was his eyes that made me not fear him. The shit head was trembling harder then me. His brown eyes were wet and I could sense there were no more bullets. This kid was as good as dead with nothing but his words to slash at me. I felt sorry for the punk. I thought of letting him go—he wouldn't go off and do the same mistake twice!

_"Shoot him."_ I turned, baffled and dumb-founded to Sephiroth's words. _"Shoot." _He repeated silently. My lover stayed placid; almost to the point that he didn't really give a fuck that he was ordering me to end a 15 year old life. But what's more disturbing is… that I did.

His brains were thrust back from the large bullet shell, making the cramp closet a decorated splatter of blood and reason. Some of it sprayed on me, staining my perfected skin of innocence. Droplets skimmed across my rose bud lips. I tasted them; I tasted the one who I killed. And I walked away, not caring what would happen to the carcass and only cared if there were more to be done with.

So that was my life in SOIDER if you'd cram it in a nutshell. Sex, blood, and fun. I didn't care about anything else. That was until Zack got me alone to talk to him. It was hard to be alone when Sephiroth wanted nothing else but you 24-7. Lately that time, Seph was being really attached to me those last couple of months. I even asked him about it but I never found out until a week after I killed him. Guess it was too late.

_"Cloud, please understand! Innocent people are dying everyday of this—"_

_"Then we help them! That's our job isn't it? What else does Shinra do?"_

_"Shinra is the one that kills them in the first place. It must be stopped."_

I couldn't understand until I began noticing the signs. False accusations, prejudice trials, merciless killings, corrupted power. Even my outlook towards Sephiroth began to dim darker and darker. And God knows how I tried to blind myself from that. It was the realization of Sephiroth that I betrayed him. I joined AVALANCE.

Tifa was there but I didn't know her. My memory of her was gone and all I knew that that I was being hugged continuously by this hot chick. Barret was a large man with a gun for an arm. Cid was a man with a gun for a mouth. He could kill with the words he said. Zack was in the group and Yuffie, a sweet little ninja (when she wants to be). Vincent Valentine was another that stuck on me. Out of all of them, something about him was captivating. And Aeris. I never really fell in love with a girl before.

Aeris' connections and how she came into play with his rebel group is too complicated to tell. But to sum up her purpose it's this: She was useful, got to close and bold, died because of it.

Cloud slammed his fist on the wall, causing a nearby painting to crash to the ground. It came with the apartment.

Actually, I killed her. As I did Zack. N-not entirely, I didn't hold the sword or fire the gun. Sephiroth did that for me. I just sat there and watched in horror, which alone proves I'm as guilty as Sephiroth. I should have gone down with him. Like two sinned angels being hurled into hell together.

I killed my lover because he killed my love, and in doing so I killed myself. From the moment I took the chance to end his last breath, I die with him. So…Cloud Strife is up there with Zack and Aeris, or maybe even with Sephiroth.

But when I officially popped out of existence was during the collapse of a building. The surviving AVALANCE group was searching for survivors of the ruined city. We've been doing this perhaps 4 months and the look of rocks and pebbles sickened me. The building was expected to come down but just not then and yah I almost died. I thought, as I laid there under the stones, that they would never stop until they find me. And if they found me then I'm alive.

However I didn't want to be alive. I wanted Zack, I wanted Aeris, and I even wanted Sephiroth in my arms. Cradling them all like a family of ghosts. That was my happy ending. The same one which I still long for. Yet I wasn't dead.

Cloud died that day but I dug myself up and ran north, out of the town into the next. From there I hit Costa del Sol then to Chippo before finding myself in Guinness. It's a crumbling city with more blood then rain and I helped supply that blood on the streets.

My name is Gabriel. Gabriel Peeress. Nice to fucking meet you.

PLEASE REIVEW! I decided to name him Gabriel after the arch-angel of God. From what I gather is that Gabriel is bit of a traitor among the angels. 


	4. Cars Collided

**Storm Clouds**

Chapter 4: Cars Collided

_Love is not for kids._

Only a door stood between Cloud and his next target. With his ear pressing firmly against the wood he heard furniture legs scrapping across a wooden floor. _The bitch is going to use the window to get out!_ A few seconds is all the guy needed to get out and save his life, but a price tagged his head. Even if he would jump out the 3 story building and still make it alive, the ex-mercenary would jump after him unharmed by the drop.

The blonde backed away from the door to where he felt the wall against his heels.

"Close enough." He concurred.

With his own permission, Cloud sprinted off the wall and with feet first, slammed the door down with his body weight. The collasped door startled the man as he already had one leg out of the door. Panic paralyzed him as he watched Cloud stride to the man and dragged him into the room by his neck.

"No! PLEASE, GOD STOP!" He sobbed for his life at Cloud's feet. "I SWEAR I'll never tell, I'll never tell, I'll never tell…" Saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth as well as tears from his eyes. He looked like an infant clinging to the leg of the bed.

Cloud took out Outsider and cocked it with one heavy lead bullet. _That's all it takes is one. _Once the man heard the bullet locking into place he dashed for Cloud's waist.

"DON'T DO IT! I'll run and you can say I'm dead! They'll believe you! Just don't kill me, please! I have a little girl and women waiting back for me to come home!" Cloud didn't shoot and seemed to hesitate in killing him. The middle-aged man looked up with his eyes glazed in hope. The youth shot him in the head; killing him instantly.

His head jolted back and forth violently as the bullet was pressed into his forehead. Blood and brains jetted out of his skull; painting an abstract mural of red across the wall. The unknown man fell to Cloud's feet with a thump but the young man stood rigid and still. Little specks of blood dotted Cloud's marble face and allowed it to soak in. Dropping the gun back into its holster the assassin knelt down and took out a cigar cutter from is pocket.

The device was used to trim the end of cigars for a more finished look and taste. The hole where the cigar went through was a perfect fit for the man's index finger, and with a firm squeeze it fell off with a clean cut. Blood began oozing out of the missing limb but Cloud scooped it up before it caused a mess and tossed it into a zip locked bag then shoved it into his pocket.

_Best way to die is to die with hope. _Cloud mused as he causally trotted down the stairs of the apartment building. _To bad for the wife and kid; I hope she knew what kind of dirty business her husband got into. Worst thing ever to not know is why they die. Well, whoever tells them about the guy; I bet they'll leave out those details anyway. But I'm not going to lie that this scenario wasn't a hard one to kill. What a drama queen! _

Cloud jumped on to his bike, Ferrir and drove off without looking at all conspicuous.

He was told that his money would be waiting for him in the restaurant, Columbus', under the name Dewitt. Columbus' was more of a tavern for dirty deals then a restaurant but that was the way Cloud saw it. A more optimistic person would see differently.

Before approaching the waiter to be shown the table, he made sure his gun was out of sight.

"I'm here for Dewitt, please." The lady smiled a little extra after saying "Yes this way," towards the blonde. Even with blood on his face and a gun beside his ass, Cloud was still a heart-throb to women. _Its good that never changed._ He smiled.

He was led into a private room in the back. The cramp place was filled with smoke, and ironically they were cigars. Inside Cloud laughed and took his stance nearest to the man at the head of the table. The meeting wasn't for him he knew and the ex-mercenary just wanted this over and done with.

"The roses are delivered. Here's the receipt." Under the table Cloud slipped the bloodied digit into the man's lap. The gruffly man reminded him a lot of President Shinra which made Cloud hate him even more. He felt the bag fall on his lap and finally looked directly at Cloud.

"Jonathan."

"Yes, sir!" A man in the back round jumped up.

"Give our delivery boy his check." Cloud went over to Jonathan under the watchful eyes of the man. He was given a quant book bag filled with large rolls of money. With the inspection cleared of the money Cloud left the room.

* * *

"I don't know why the fuck we're here! This guy doesn't even have a big rep. to stand up to." Reno barked as he was following the waitress.

"Will you shut-up? It'll only take an hour at least."

"An hour! Reeve, I'm not even supposed to be on work today!"

"Please, like you were doing anything today!"

"Not in during the day but I was doing something at night." Reno saw a young man closing the door behind him, walking past Reeve. He didn't pay much attention until he say his eyes. His blue eyes were to the ground until they looked up. They shifted from Reeve to Reno but neither man had no effect to those blue eyes.

Reno stopped and only had the sense to make way for the guy as he watched him leave the restaurant. _I know him! Cloud!_

"Common! Reno?" Reeve paused at the doorway for his redhead.

_But why didn't he notice me?_

Okay so the story really begins here. I tired to measure up to what I'd said my story would have, that meaning lots of blood. Cloud's cases are probably the only time that there is gore in the story. If it's too much please tell me. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Gleaming Auction

**Storm Clouds**

Chapter 5: Gleaming Auction

"Out of all of God's creations, you are the one I most despise of its existence."

Again ENTER was pressed and as predicted the screen buzzed 'UNEXCEPTABLE' with bold red letters within a perfectly measured box which popped within a background of little tropical fish.

"Damn fucking bastard, mother-fucker, shit-head from shitting hell!" Reno cursed as he again slammed his pointer finger upon the keyboard. Now the computer shrilled a meek but high-pitched beep that never ended. Frustrated beyond limit, Reno kicked the screen without thinking.

Reeve swooshed into the room at the sound of the crash.

"What the fuck Reno!" He motioned toward the computer, speechless that it was Reno's third time this month he trashed the computer. Yet the little fox just twirled in his seat while playfully biting his pencil.

"It didn't like me." He simply said. Reeve gave up on him and slammed the door after himself. Not long Rude entered.

"Again?" Rude noted as he almost stepped on the already broken computer.

"I hate computers! Even when Shinra was around, I hated them! TURK never forced me much on the damn machines but now—''

"But now that there are no more Turks," Rude interrupted. "We must get use to the normal world." He sat at the corner of Reno's desk, staring at the painting which hung on the wall opposite them.

It came with the office but it was pretty to look at and sometimes soothing.

"But I know that you just don't break computers without being frustrated with them first. So? What did you need help with?" Only Reno could see arching eyebrows above the dark sunglasses. Reno thought about telling him why. He spit the pencil out onto the floor.

"I was trying to get somewhere." He clued.

"And?"

"And it wouldn't let me in." Reno continued teasing Rude which was entertaining to him.

"Where did you want to go?" Rude sighed.

"Shinra SOILDER inventory." Rude's face showed his surprise.

"You can't go in there, even if Shinra's records were still floating around you couldn't."

"Well then you don't know what I can do." Reno stared out to the painting as well. "Anyway I knew there was a strong virus on it anyway. Been trying to fix if for a week but I knew it was a waste. Can I use yours!"

Rude was silent.

"I'll…let you use Reeves'!" He insisted brightly.

"Okay, as long as I have your permission that it was your fault." Reno said as he skipped out of the room with Rude alone to clean up the mess.

_It was him! It had to be him, no one else had those eyes—no one! Not even if they had as much mako as Cloud. I can remember him tripping into my office at random hours, still high off the shit. Thank God Reeves saved me from that life and added me in TURKS unless I would've killed myself. _

The computer was virus free so it allowed Reno's clever hacking skills to float over the password barrier. Just as the redhead predicted, the files were randomly hitting all the porn sites in the net for only those who knew of it to log on. However, anyone who knew of it is dead. All except Reno of course.

_If I could learn of the time and date when Cloud was discharged from SOILDER then maybe I can use that time to check out all the hotels or transportation he might have used that day in Midgar.From there I can track a paper trail using what he had left of his SOILDER clearance card. If he used them anyway, if not them I'm screwed. _

A particularly striking blonde picked out a single bullet from a large box and inspected it. While twirling the silver shell he glanced over to the barter.

"Ehhh? Nice shit, uh?" He looked like an old pro in the black market still bartering to try to support his grandchildren. Cloud liked him and pitied him at the same time.

"I cannot deny it. It's very masterly crafted." Cloud commented. The barter nodded and began ringing it up.

"But I do see a flaw," He stopped.

"What flaw! Those things are the genuine deal! They don't make them anymore, not since 79 years ago!" He sprayed mucus from his enthusiasm.

"Is that how old he is, 79?" Cloud mused

"What?"

"Nothing. Well I only want to blow about 400,000 so I'm a short and can't buy." Cloud began shuffling the bullet back.

"N-n-nonsense! What you got will be good enough. A…What do you have?" He leaned over the counter to see if the money bulged out of his pockets.

"Only what I said, 400,000." Cloud answered. "Outsider only takes in these bullets and I've heard you're the only one with connections."

"Outsider?" The old man asked. Cloud chuckled.

"My gun. The guy before it named it that way. Don't ask—but yah!" Cloud dug into his back pocket for the money and handed the old man the exact cash.

He gratefully took it and watched Cloud gather 4 cases away from his stall. "Be careful with those." He warned and was only answered with a nod.

A slight smile crept through Cloud's features but faded when a familiar voice snuck behind his ear.

"Well look at you?" The assassin silently cursed the world for letting him take a right at the turn. "$400,000! Lot better then what you've made under me."

A feeble greasy man came out from the rack of used sunglasses, reeking from unwashed clothes and oily hair. His teeth were stained yellow from his non-stop smoking and his eyes were dyed yellow from lack of sleep. It looked like he crawled from a rock but really he came from a worse place; the brothels.

"What the fuck you want Dice!" Cloud hissed.

"Oh!" He snickered. "Nothing just checking up on old co-workers. So how's it been my little angel?" Dice was bold enough to run his finger along Cloud's bare arm. The blonde flinched away but retorted by spitting at him.

"Fuck off leech! I don't work for you anymore! I'm making more then what I ever did under you. And don't think I won't blow your head at this very spot because I will." Dice again hissed his laugh through his gapped two front teeth.

"Oh! Cloud, I forgot how much of an _angel_ you were." He cleared his throat of mucus. "But a job like yours only lasts through the season. You know once winter starts no one goes off hiring kills. Its too risky, the police grab in the yearly recruits and their numbers are back high again."

"I'll get by." Cloud snapped. "Anyway why the hell were you following me?" Dice was struck with surprise. "I knew it was you by Rosemary's Blvd."

"Hehe. Just like I said; checking you out. You've been missed my many powerful clients."

"Cough a nail!" Cloud began walking away yet Dice persisted to talk.

"Actually I came because I'm offering you something special." He rounded his way in front of Cloud. The ex-solider sighed.

"I told you I'm threw with all that screwing around. I've got another job I'm more comfortable to."

"I'm surprised because you were so good in just screwing around." Dice cackled at his dirty joke but Cloud had no fun in the matter. With a quick hook from the heels Cloud tripped him on his back. Once Dice's back hit the floor Cloud pinned him down by the foot.

"Get this through your fucking head! I'm not going back, no matter what! Even if this winter season means money will be dry, I'm still not working for you." He proclaimed.

"Say all you want angel, but sooner or later you'll be dying for that cash and then I'll see you crawling back to my doorstep for offers. You tight-ass rent boys are all the same." He sneered while saying his last comment.

Enraged from the title he was given, Cloud raised his thick leather boot high in the air before crashing down upon Dice's manhood. The pimp moaned in pain and continued until Cloud couldn't hear him at all.

Since he'd been here, Cloud grew to know the city which also meant he grew accustomed to a list of favorite bars. Zepha's was his top favorite bar he liked going after having a rough day. The place was small but dark and discrete; hiding between two taller buildings that squeezed it out of the streets. The bartender knew him well and every now and then, if he sensed that the blonde was having a really fucked up day, he'd give him a free drink without being asked.

Zepha's was also known for its erotic show window of dancers. Behind the bar a huge window showed a girl or two groping each other or sliding their perfected skin against one another to excite the customers. Cloud watched them with his one hand holding his head as an innocent boy should. _Like hell I'm innocent. I would jump in between them in a second's notice. _

One of the girls noticed Cloud and winked towards his direction. Flattered the blonde smiled and continued watching.

"I think she likes you." Cloud's quiet composer snapped when heard that creamy voice. Like a snake it would always charm the victims that heard it. _It couldn't be!_

He turned around and there he was, as beautiful as the last time he met him.

"Reno!" Cloud gasped. Reno's face sliced in a handsome grin and took Cloud's arm.

"Come and sit with me." He asked softly. Cloud followed him through the maze of tables until he was lead into the darkest corner. Once they sat down Reno was already talking.

"It took me a hell of a night trying to find you!" He shifted to get comfortable.

"But how? I made sure my tracks were swept clean!" The blonde said.

"Tracks swept clean? Why didn't you want anyone to find you?" Cloud blew off the question with another.

"Still, how though?"

"Well. I tried to follow a paper trail by tracing your clearance card which stopped being used when you were in Tifa's shop. I asked around some of the people who lived there for a while and they remembered seeing a Shinra Solider in the past. Basically that's what I did. I played Sherlock fucking Holmes all the way to this place."

"What are you doing now?" Cloud was still shocked that this guy found him, after almost 2 years of making sure he's dead from the world. Reno thought his answer while stumbling for a lighter.

"Not all of us Turks are dead. Rude, Reeves and I are still working together. You know, 'all for one and one for all'. But nothing like The Turks. Reeves was sly enough to get us an upper end job in the hierarchy of Tuesas."

"Is that were you guys are? Tuesas!" Cloud took out his lighter to light Reno's cigarette. With the cig already in his mouth Reno leaned in close. The ex-solider remembered it was his way of getting closer and touchy with him.

"Yah." He blew out a steam of smoke from his pursed lips. "But it was here in a restaurant that I saw you. You were walking out," He hesitated to say the last part. "But you didn't see me. I was worried you didn't remember me." His tone grew to a lower pitch, and from his heavy eyes Cloud knew it hurt him when he said that.

"There are a lot of things I wish I can't remember, but you are not one of them. Sorry, I'm just use to looking ahead and not noticing people around me. Even if you have hair like yours."

"Oh, shut-up!" Reno joked. He took another drag from his cigarette.

"So, how's the gang?" Cloud was still curious of the people he abandoned.

"Well, Tifa is still in Midgar setting up a bar or something like that. Barrett, last I've heard of him, is having a good life playing dad for this orphan. Cid is flying his ship, Yuffie is still the same. Um…All of this is really old dated info. I'm not really close with your crowd, as you know." Cloud nodded but Reno forgot one last person that he desperately wanted to hear the most.

"What of Vincent? How's he been doing?" Cloud asked. He knew Reno would have something on him, since he admired the man above all others. Before Reno's time, Vincent was the first original Turk who knew how to shoot and be quiet about it. But his time in Shinra ended the day he was done being quiet.

"Don't know. After the war and everything he's the type to just slip off the radar." He looked at Cloud closely. "Like you." The blonde blushed and turned his eyes away.

"If you're thinking of getting some explanation out of me on why I left, don't think I would!" Cloud's voice sharpened in a minuets notice.

"I wasn't!"

"Cause you can't understand why I left! It was…" Cloud stopped himself there. The angel of silence floated over their conversation.

"Anyway, I had no idea that you left them." Cloud turned his head toward Reno. _Fuck! Now he knows I'm hiding from them! He'll soon want to tell everyone that I'm here. _

"But don't worry," He scooted closer to Cloud and draped his arm around him. "I won't tell." Reno's parted lips meshed with Cloud's while their tongues eloped in a familiar dance. Kissing Reno made Cloud remember his year of 17; running through corridors with Reno leading the way and trying to find a place to make-out. _We were such horny bastards._ Cloud mused.

Cloud felt Reno's free hand move over to his hip. The warmth of it on his skin inflamed his body in an everlasting heat. Cloud ended the kiss by playfully nipping at Reno's bottom lip.

"I forgot kissing you was like kissing an ash tray." Cloud whispered.

"Well look who's talking. It seems that you've taken the habit too, you know." They both smiled and Cloud kissed him again with more passion. For the better part of the hour, the couple stayed in the shadows coiling themselves tighter together before one of them got up.

**Sorry if that was too long! Lots of info in that chapter. I made up Clearance Card as sorta like a credit card for Shinra soliders only. So if you don't know already, Outsider is a gun that Vincent used in the game, but I made it that he gave it to Cloud. Why? We'll see. **

**Please, Please Review!**


	6. Whatever's Left

**Storm Clouds**

Chapter 5: Whatever's Left

_I never really expected it to be like this._

Cloud sat at his favorite table smoking a cigarette while Reno slept on the couch with a thin sheet that came from the bedroom.

_I swore to myself that if anyone who knew me noticed me, I would walk away and pretend that the person they called out to didn't exist. But here I am. When that situation finally came up, I find myself shirtless and having a smoke after a good fuck. _

The blonde heard movement behind the sofa and soon saw Reno searching for his boxers and pants. He watched him slide the black dress pants over his lithe body.

_But, God knows that I needed it. _

After scratching his head, and failing to keep his pants from hanging low on his hips, Reno began walking towards Cloud in the kitchen.

_I haven't been fucked like that for 7 months. _

"You got anything to eat here?" Reno went straight into the fridge but saw nothing. "Jesus Cloud! How the hell do you live here?"

"I only stay in to sleep and have a smoke. Usually I spend most of my time making money or spending it at bars." Reno looked at Cloud and closed the fridge. From the way he walked Cloud knew what he was in for. Reno set himself behind Cloud's chair and with his hands began caressing his bare chest. Cloud's eyes fluttered from a rising pleasure. He felt Reno's supple lips nip at his ear.

" Je meurs d'envie de toi encore." He whispered. Cloud smiled at how Reno still remembered those words that they exchanged on their hottest of nights.

"But I'm not for you." Cloud mocked.

"Ne soyez pas un tel taquinerie." Cloud got up from the chair and faced Reno. He took his those sinful green eyes, his flawless features, those pert lips which he bent down to kiss slowly. Reno took the chair and flung it aside since it was barrier between his lover. Cloud smiled within their kiss before thrusting his tongue harder around Reno's mouth.

The ex-Turk's hands wandered to lie on top of Cloud's ass before lifting him up to lie down on the table.

The blonde laughed while he watched Reno jump up on top of him. Before Cloud could say anything else Reno claimed another kiss. Soon his lips left Cloud's and slowly slide their way to his neck. Blue eyes opened, staring blankly at a steel fan which spun around and around.

_This scene looks familiar. _

Reno began grinding his erection into Cloud's. For a brief moment Cloud's eyes closed and remembered.

"Yes." He moaned but Reno was too much in rapture to hear it. _I remember it now. _

Cloud's mind ventured deep into a memory which he thought was lost. Two naked figures entwining themselves on a kitchen table. Cloud opened his eyes and saw a fan spinning; wondering what would happen if it fell on them. Right then Sephiroth turned Cloud's head by the hold of his chin and kissed his deep.

Now when Cloud opened his eyes he saw red hair. _It was only a memory. _Yet an unforgettable one. After realizing this happened before with him Cloud didn't want it to go on. His mind told him 'no, I can't take it!' but just like Reno, his blood was on fire.

They were messing their hips into one another to a point of pain. Reno stopped and rushed to get Cloud's loose pants off. Cloud just laid there looking aloof at Reno while he began unzipping his own pants just as fast. Before he knew it, Reno entered him. Unlike previous nights when they made love at such young ages, Cloud didn't wince.

Once Reno was inside Cloud he threw himself hard into the blonde's core. Cloud groaned. Reno braced himself by holding onto the edge of the table. The redhead did it again, with an even louder and longer moan following it. Cloud drew his legs up and wrapped them around Reno's waist.

Cloud's mind again saw flashes; a fragment of a boy whispering.

"Harder".

Reno thrust harder, just like as Cloud wanted.

The blonde wrapped his arms around him tightly, matching their bodies perfectly from top to bottom. Reno felt Cloud's nipples slide against his, enflaming him with more passion. He bit down hard upon the blonde's shoulder and pumped deeper.

"Damn!" Cloud gasped. His nails sunk deep into Reno's skin. The blonde pushed into Reno while he took in the smell of his hair. His fingers raked through Reno's red locks.

_But they were silver once. _

Cloud saw himself admiring Sephiroth's hair while he was being fucked.

_And they smelled of him. _

He shut his eyes while he buried his face into a sea of silver locks.

_No! Stop it!_

They were done now, resting with one on top of the other.

_Leave me alone!_

Sephiroth lifted himself with his arms and looked at Cloud. "I love you so much." He whispered.

Reno was reaching his climax.

_Go Away!_

"I love you Cloud." _I hate you with all my heart! I HATE YOU! _

Cloud could hold back the tears. They came slowly before pouring over his face but he held back the sobs.

Reno stopped. He was spent and breathing hard as he opened his eyes. A chuckle came from his lips but then he heard Cloud whimper.

"Cloud?" He asked. Cloud wouldn't let go so Reno sat up. He felt Cloud's chest wither then knew he was crying.

"Cloud?" He asked again with more worry. At first Cloud would let go but Reno tore them apart. "Baby! What's wrong?" Only to Cloud would Reno call someone that name. He remembered a woman calling him that when he was little, and it always seemed to bring comfort to those that were crying.

Cloud didn't answer at first. His tears evolved into a sob. Reno kissed his forehead before each cheek.

"My love, what happen?" Cloud said nothing but Reno hugged him anyway. He rocked him gently as his cries simmered.

_God, please let me forget. Whatever's left of my memories, please! Let me forget._

**Sorry if it became confusing. If it was tell me and I'll see if it can be fixed.**

**Next chapter will be told in a different character's point of view. Who? Well, you have to review to find out.**


	7. Becoming A Myth

**Storm Clouds**

Chapter 7: Becoming A Myth

_What worries you masters you._

_-Haddon W. Robinson_

Nibelheim was always a dead village in the northern mountains. Before when Shinra's damned General torched the homes with his vexing hatred, this quant miner's town was as lifeless as the stones that made it. Surprisingly it did rebuild itself fast enough to continue its dismal way of life. The houses were up, business continued, and the graves were already collecting their first layers of moss.

Within the premises of this graveyard of a town, a lone figure perched itself above a menacing gargoyle. His warped fingers wrapped around the monster's head and allowed his other hand to dangle below him. It was raining which made the waning autumn's chill even more bitter against his skin.

_I've been up here for too long. _

Vincent imagined the words in his head but he used his statuette friend as a consort to talk to. His collar, which usually was clasped tightly to conceal the lower half of his face, was now parted to display a cheerless frown. He looked like a porcelain doll under the night's luminosity. Stained red cloaked his figure in rags as they fell on his form and flew in the wind.

_Already this town looks exactly like the one I awoken in so many nights ago. Every night has been the same, no change at all. The repetition is depressing, but then why do I spend it like this all the time?_

He glanced at the gargoyle for a response, but it kept its stony gaze south.

_Do you really think its loneliness that's making me feel this way? _He sighed.

_Because I've been feeling lonely since the day I died. _

My sister said I looked like a girl when I was stunned at the sight of Father's wound. He had gone off chopping wood for our new fireplace and while holding the ax wrong sliced a good portion of his leg…I wish I could remember this girl's name. She was older then me and carried the same dark features I had. I knew she was my sister but I what I don't know is her name. It was gone just like the names of so many other people I knew in the past.

When looking back at my childhood, its only fragmentations of different periods. First there's when everything was pure bliss. Mother was alive still, pregnant with my expected sibling whom I already declared his name to be Will. Father played with me all the time and my sister would watch on top of the hill on a blanket.

Then there was the tragedy the day Will was born. Neither he nor my mother made it alive through the night and I remembered Dad going out to shoot the dog which my mother loved so much. I remembered sneaking out with him. He had been drinking heavily since Mom was lowered into the ground with my little brother. I had thought he needed me. It was night time and he chained his loyal, selfless friend of a dog to the shed's door. He took out his gun and shot the animal without shedding any emotion. A normal boy of seven would cringe at the loud noise; cower away from the weapon my Father held. Instead I was infatuated with the gun and grew up learning it well under my Father's instructions. Every time I shot it, I always remembered shooting that dog which I began to loath as much as my Father did.

Once the mourning of my Mother lost its freshness, our family lost the luxurious house which we called home and soon found ourselves living in a 3 roomed shack. Money was tight and my sister lost the glow she once carried in her youth. Her skin grew to become gray and white and her health dimmed as well. I was willing to do anything for money; money for medicine. Out of all of my various types of jobs, killing people paid me the highest. I wasn't the type to feel guilty of those that I killed; whether they were monsters or innocents.

I had been long tired of my gray life until when opportunity grabbed me by the shoulder. It came in the form of a man name Shinra who would later become President Shinra. He was only a boy then, younger then me by three or four years and he knew it too. This was why I always seemed to have the upper hand when we had some disagreements. He had heard of me being the perfect man for protection and promised me a good sum of money to do dirty business for him.

He had an idea of beginning an electric company called SHINRA in the rising city, Midgar. To sponsor his business he managed to get in touch with some dangerous characters. That is where I came in; my job was to make sure he didn't get hurt if things went sour and to personally carry out the transactions. There were three other men who would become my new family and together we formed the first division of the TURKS. All for my dear little sister.

My family back home was only told that I had been working under a successful business man in the city. They would see the large sums of money at their door more then their quiet son. As I watched by I saw SHINRA grow to what it was destined to become. Shinra was pleased with himself that he had made it this far.

Science began to interest the young millionaire and followed his instinct that human advancement would open even more doors for him. That was when Hojo was hired. The sleazy doctor was a specialist in the field and worshiped his career. Shirna loved him the moment he met him and they soon became close friends. I didn't know much other then that about SHINRA'S scientific department. I kept my focus only on what TURKS were to do. Already at the near age of 25 I was promoted as Captain and Commander of the TURKS with only Shinra over me.

My life had reached its golden period and I had thought that it was only up from here. However, reality was that it could only be down from here. I had reached my highest in wealth and pleasure. My family was doing fine, my bank account was full, and my career was my life. I was never the type to chase women because they always seemed to chase me. I would sleep with them but never would I go beyond there. Women always wanted more and I'm not the type to be their servant.

Yet there was one exception which walked into my life. She was gorgeous—a goddess with icy blue eyes. Black hair cascading down her warm face and a pair of sharp glasses which made her all the more matured. She was a scientist under Hojo's department and the object of Shinra's heart. But I had no idea that the greedy president desired her as much we desired each other. My greatest joy was my greatest downfall and I would never forget the night it all crashed down.

I was walking her home. She was toying with a lock of my hair.

"_You need to get another haircut Vincent."_ I smiled. My hair wasn't as long as it is now but she always tried to find ways in teasing me. It was Harvard's Blvd. that they came out of the shadows. How ironic it is, that I know the name of the street they came and butchered my love and took me yet I can't recall hers. They thought I was watching as they held me down to face her fate. I could have destroyed them but surprise was an element that was my weakness. I hate surprises.

The men were no more then boys plucking the wings of a butterfly as they snapped the life out of her. They joked, they pushed her around and sliced her only a little scraps on her face. Until their fun got out of hand and began stabbing the poor girl. I cried. I screamed. Louder then hers so that her wailing would drown under my own. I didn't want to hear her, to know that she's being killed right in front of me under my closed eyes. However, to this day I wish I did watch. What they did to her would always be a sting in my life.

I thought they were going to do the same to me as they did to her. Yet to my shock they spared my life in exchange for damnation. Four years of lab research and yet I can't remember a mere glimpse of the room I was kept in. I can't really describe to you the events that took place when Hojo placed me in a coffin of this quiet town.

Over the long centuries of isolation my mind began to play in tune of the world around me that I missed. The end of my family during a harsh winter, SHINRA growing into an enormous giant, and every now and then I could pick up faint whispers of those who still knew my name. Only those times did I feel myself grin that I still live even though I was dead.

But, my last time I heard my name echo in the world I noticed it was rather loud then usual. Actually, in fact it seemed like it was being spoken through the darkness. I still had no idea that I was laying inside a coffin until I moved my hands for the first time. Instead of the mouth who spoke my name, I felt the walls of my prison. He heard movement in the coffin and it was that motive that released me.

My releaser's name was Cloud Strife, an ex-SOILDER of SHINRA's military dept. and the former commander of the rebel group called Avalanche which was made to topple the corrupt monarchy of SHINRA.

He asked my name and I gave it. He asked why I was in the coffin and eventually he knew of it. He asked who I was and I didn't tell him. I didn't really know who I was. Time's medicine made me remember but he would never know. Cloud's dead. Poor soul. There was always something that seemed so familiar about him. Like I knew something of him before but even now I can't place my finger on it.

Cloud died right after Sephiroth's fall. Sephiroth meant no value to me but I sensed he meant something to Cloud. This battle was much more personal for Cloud then he let on. He kept himself together for most of the fight until Aeris and Zack were killed. After that he was never the same. Doesn't surprise me that he's officially dead, he was dead since the beginning of this war.

Vincent craned his gaze towards the heavens. Orion shined the brightest, flaunting his famous three star belt. Again Vincent Valentine looked at his companion of a monster, one so much like his own.

"I wonder where Tifa buried him?" He asked and the gargoyle seemed to have flicker an eager smile.

**Sorry if that chapter took so long. It really difficult to write and I'm not that proud of it. But, still, please REVIEW. I love it so much when I receive input from other readers and successful writers. I promise a better chapter sooner! Thanx! **


	8. Who's Gabriel?

**Storm Clouds**

Chapter 8: Who's Gabriel?

Reno was coming back from work on a late afternoon, driving down Port Avenue where he remembered Cloud lived on. Where specifically? That remains to be seen. Yet that didn't phase the red head. Where he slept when being totally wasted on vodka was very easily remembered for Reno. It's just that _who_ he slept with always seems to escape his mind. But this isn't the case, now Reno's concern was where, on Midgar's longest street, did Cloud reside in.

After driving down hills and up he spotted the shabby apartment building that Cloud lived in. Finding a parking space was impossible so he used an illegal space to park without forgetting to flash out his Detective's Parking Warrant on his dashboard.

He gypped it from a real detective back when he was a kid and it always made it easier for him. It was a pass for ticket holders to indicate that a detective needed it in urgent cases for a short amount of time.

_Hope Cloud will be walking out when I arrive because I have not fucking clue what his room number was again. _

Reno was hoping for a long shot and as reality worked; he was wrong. However, the receptionist was actually present today. The ex-Turk walked up to the counter.

"Hey, how you doing. Um…listen I was here two nights ago and I forgot my friend's room number. Mind if you tell me?"

The decaying slum stared at him with bulging yellow eyes which matched perfectly with his grotesque crackled skin.

"Name." He stated bluntly while shuffling for the papers of the residents.

"Cloud Strife." Reno jumped to see over the counter. _I hate being small. Wish Rude was here to spy on the paper for me._ The man scanned for the name.

"Sorry, no Cloud Strife living here." He answered in his raspy voice.

"What! No, I can't have gotten the building wrong. I know I was here because that guy was sleeping over there." Reno pointed to the small sitting area near the entrance door. On one of the weathered maroon arm chairs was a homeless man sleeping with his paper-bagged vodka. His Swede hat tipped to the side.

"Still, no _legal_ name no number." The receptionist twisted in his seat.

"Well then have you seen a young man, my age, blonde spiky hair and blue eyes? Solider from the look of his eyes." The man thought for a second then his eyes lit up.

"Yah, I do know him! But his name isn't Cloud Strife, his name is Gabriel Peeress."

Reno's mouth dropped in shock.

"Don't know any Cloud Strife. You got the wrong friend boy."

"Who the hell is Gabriel Peeress?"

"Mr. Peeress?" The secretary called.

"Yes?" Cloud stood up from his seat.

"Mr. Watishu will see you now." She went back to filing her nails.

_Thanks._ Cloud snapped to her in his mind. _Secretaries. They're all the same in the Drug Lord's offices. Pretty and bitchy. Enough to just think about fucking them but that's it. _

Cloud walked in the quant office, with a middle aged man behind a desk seeing through a bundle of papers. He didn't bother to look up at Cloud or invite him to sit down. The blonde watched him fumbled through the papers while the silence grew between them larger and larger.

"What do you want?" He finally asked while organizing his desk and sitting back.

"Mr. Watishu, I'm Gabriel Peeress and I'm here for any work." Watishu looked him up and down.

"And what work can you _do_?"

"I'm an assassin. Just came back from a job with a friend of yours, Mr. Defell?" Watishu smacked his lips.

"And you worked for him, not killed him? Correct?"

"It wasn't my job to kill _him_ sir."

"Just making sure." He stood up and walked around his desk with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, this is not really the good time to kill anyone. With the new recruit of police, it's very risky."

"I understand sir, but I'm trained well." Cloud tired desperately to reassure him.

"Oh, I know. I can tell that you were a SOILDER during Shinra's reign. Your eyes give it away. But honestly, I really don't have anyone on my Death List. Everyone's been good to me so far." He crossed his arms and sat on his desk before Cloud. With his black eyes he watched Cloud think for another reason to hire him.

"Is there anyone you know that has a problem that I can fix?" Cloud asked sincerely. Mr. Watishu shook his head 'no'. "Well then, thank you for you time." Cloud turned to leave through the door.

"Wait," Cloud stopped. "I do have a need for you though." Mr. Watishu sauntered his way behind Cloud.

"How about I pay you 700 grand for a few nights of your company?" Without hesitation, he stretched his fingers across Cloud's ass and gripped. "What do you say?"

Surprisingly Cloud thought about it. His options are coming to an end. _No! I'm above that. _

"Sorry, Mr. Watishu. But I don't work that way." Cloud pushed the man's hands away and walked out off the office.

Cloud opened the door and walked past the familiar sitting area with the drunken bum sleeping in the chair. Yet he also noticed Reno sitting across from him.

"Reno what are you doing here?"

Reno woke up and tilted his face to see above his sunglasses.

"Oh! Hi Gabriel! Just here waiting for Cloud, tell him that I dropped by." He walked swiftly past Cloud in an angry manner.

"Shit," Cloud said to himself before following after him. "Reno! Reno, stop!"

"Gabriel? Peeress? Couldn't you have picked a cooler name then that!"

"He was another recruit in SOLIDER with me."

"Oh, that's great! No wonder it took forever to find you. Cloud Strife doesn't even exist."

"Shut your mouth! I have my reasons—''

"She doesn't know about you does she?"

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

"Tifa? All of them think you're dead! I thought so too because a guy back in Hsilgen said that the famous Cloud Strife was dead. Didn't think he'd be right." Reno began to unlock his car.

"Why the fuck are you so pissed off about. Okay, so I changed my name to a lame one, so what!"

"You ran away!" Reno bellowed. "You ran away from them! You were their leader and something got to you, which told you to ditch them when they needed you! Worst thing for a man to do is run away." Reno opened his car to the convertible.

"Why then are you so good at it!" Reno paused and looked at Cloud with a threatening look.

"Shut your fucking mouth! I had my reasons. What you did was cowardice! From what I don't know."

"And you'll never know! I had my reasons for leaving too you fucking son of a bitch!" Reno was taken aback. Cloud huffed to catch his racing breath and felt the cold nipped at his cheeks. "You'll never understand…Go off and fuck someone else tonight!" Cloud left Reno.

"Trust me I will! A girl name Tina is meeting me at Hounds and at least she doesn't cry at night!"

Cloud turned around but lost the words to say. Nothing he knew was harsher then what Reno barked at him. The blonde just dashed flicking Reno off.

**Please Review for this chapter! I'm begging you. So Reno and Cloud are splitsville! And trust me, that job thing is only growing to get bigger. Will Cloud and Reno ever get back together? Is Reno going to tell Tifa and the Gang the truth? Will Vincent return and learn of the secret as well? Find out next chapter and REVIEW in the meanwhile. **

**This is going to be a Cold Winter. **


	9. Things Fall Apart

**Storm Clouds**

Chapter 9: Things Fall Apart

Cloud slammed the door on his way in the apartment. After flinging his sunglasses into a careless abyss he bashed the back of his head against the wall and sighed out his frustration; but it only made him sink himself down to his knees. All of the sudden his head gained an incredible amount of weight. Holding it up was like holding a block of lead upon his thin neck until it fell into his hands.

"Just stop it." He whispered to himself. "Please understand and just stop doing it! Why am I always chained to the things I break?"

He was to be returned with no answer. Only the sobs of his tears accompanied him in the dark hallway, only to stop to remind himself and the world the truth.

"Cloud is dead! Why won't you bury him?"

Tifa was in the practice of washing the dishes until she heard the bell of a customer ring.

"I'll be right there to help you!" She called from the kitchen. The young lady snatched a rag from the top shelf and dried her hands. Wise brown eyes scanned the array of pictures which hung on the wall.

Most of them were full of the kids she took in from the orphanage; Denzel and sweet Marlene. However; some remained her of the past. Like one of her father and mother back in a little mountain town. Another of Yuffie whom she finally got use to after so many years of girl fights. She smiled when she saw Zack's laughing face. And finally she stopped when her vision lay upon Cloud's picture.

It was only him alone and not a close up. The city scenery took up most of the frame but it seemed that his presence was larger then the background itself, causing him to take up the entire picture. Tifa straightened it out only the make it crooked. She has a horrible eye of interior design.

_Oh shit! I forgot! _

She ran out of the kitchen when she remembered someone was waiting for her help.

"I'm sorry abou—" He turned around after taking in the entire cozy diner. A smile didn't come out of him until she chuckled first.

"You better come here and give me a hug!" Vincent gave a loathed expression of the demand but he was only teasing. "Oh hell!" Tifa wiped her melting eyes. "I was just thinking about you yesterday!"

"Is that so?" He finally said.

"Yah! Here, come behind the counter. There's a small table and I can fix you a drink."

"That would be nice." Vincent followed. He soon found himself in a room full of metal instruments of pots and stoves where, in the back, stood a small table with two seats. Probably it was there for Tifa to keep an eye on the kids when she worked.

"What would you like? I got all kinds of stuff." Tifa rummage around for something.

"Water would be nice." Vincent sat himself down and watched Tifa hand him a glass of water.

"So what brings you here? Almost two years of nothing and now!" She smiled.

"It's been getting lonely where I was." Vincent answered. His fingers glided along the crystal glass.

"Where were you all this time?" She took a sip of her coffee.

"Around, never been in one place too long."

"Oh." Tifa answered, having nothing else to say in that matter. Now their conversation died and an uncomfortable silence closed in around them. Vincent thought it was a good time to really tell why he was here.

"I've really wanted to get some answers from you." He said softly.

"Really! What's your question?" Tifa brushed her bangs out of her face.

"It's about Cloud," Suddenly the young lady's bright eyes dimmed. "What happened to him?" Tifa didn't answer for a long time. Instead her coffee mug seemed more interesting then the conversation.

"He's dead. What else is there to know?"

"Where did you bury him?" Vincent asked. "How did he die?" She rubbed her eyes as if having a migraine of terrible memories.

"A building collapsed and he was in it. Cloud didn't come out of the rubble, so it's true that he's dead."

"But what did you do with the body?" Vincent asked with more force. His true question wasn't answered yet. Why did he get this feeling that he was wanted somewhere? Where does this doubt of Cloud's death come from and why? There were so many holes in the story that it sounded false yet how can it be a lie?

"We didn't find the body." Tifa finally gave out. "We had a memorial and a coffin, but a body didn't fill it?"

"Mr. Peeress?"

Cloud turned to face the man behind the desk.

"What?" He answered bluntly. The landlord scuffled for some papers until he finally found the one he wanted.

"According to this you're next payment is coming a little late. Usually you have the money 3-4 days before the due date." He looked at the boy who didn't seem moved by his identifications.

"Yah, so what of it!" Cloud snapped.

"Make sure that money is in here no later then the due date." The landlord sneered coldly.

"I always do." The blonde walked away. The old homeless man was still here sitting on the couch.

_It this doesn't pan out, I'm going to be there next to him. I have to think of something fast!_

**Please REVIEW! Cloud won't be alone for long in the next chapter, you can look forward to that!**


	10. When One Leaves, Another Comes

**Storm Clouds**

**Warning:** Had to cut this chapter short unless it would go on for too long. Second Part is in the works. REVIEW!

Chapter 10: When One Leaves, Another Comes

Cloud opened the doors which lead him to his lovely Ferir. The only thing he owns that is expensive. Once he started the bike he was at a loss of what to do next.

_Okay. Now where to go? I can go to Dorkin's Office and see if he wants anything to be taken care of. But he might put me down…Like all those other ten greedy fuckers before him. Or I can try something else. Tuesas? Reno's there, I can swing by and get him to forgive me. Wait! I should forgive him! After what he said to me, he deserves to be graveling at my feet. _

Cloud's anger diminished when he realized that Reno hasn't left one message on his cell.

_But he's not graveling. He's not begging to be forgiven. I am. I'm the one that can't stop thinking about him. I'm the one feeling guilty and begging to be taken back. I can't go to him all weak and everything…Unless I go to Tuesas and not for him._

This was a perfect time for Cloud to stroke his imaginary beard.

_Tuesas is in the dirty business also. I'll speak with the boss of the place. I think his name is Dewitt or something fancy like that. _

Cloud maneuvered out of the parking space and flew down the street where he made a left at Stone Court.

To give a little history of Tuesas there's not much to say of. Tuesas is fairly young as decent insurance companies with a dirty side go. However it's causing a ripple in the underground world under the leader of Dewitt who is foretold to be the new President Shinra. He's already got a division that specifically works for his dirty deals with gangs and mobs, filled with SHINRA'S surviving TURKS. The main building is located in the richer and nicer part of the small city, packed with wolves ready to slaughter the lambs.

Cloud could pick out the cheesy building from its stylish building name "Tuesas" and the brass abstract statue placed before the entrance way. That was where Cloud parked his bike, illegally. A security guard noticed the alluring blonde boy parking near the art piece and rushed to tell him so.

"Sir, that's—''

"Don't worry. I know." The boy skipped the man's words and continued walking.

_Great!_ The guard thought. _Another rude ass TURK. _

The entrance hallway was massive. Three glass elevators in the central room glide up and down the many stories. Above the ballroom is a beautiful Greek-like fresco, much like Michelangelo's ceiling painting. The ground was marble, polished to shin and columns as tall as the first floor are glazed in a tan mixed color. The hallway leading to this decked out ballroom is rectangular with a seating area of a fire place with cushioned chairs and sofas. And a large oak desk with a beautiful secretary talking on the phone and tropical plants siding the desk. The architecture was flawless. The interior design was classy and clever. The art was tasteful. And Cloud stood in the midst of all of it.

_It's pretty and all, but tacky. _The blonde quoted. _Now how the hell am I gonna find Reno—I mean, Dewitt. _

"Hello, may I help you sir?" The shapely secretary greeted.

"Yes I have an appointment with Mr. Dewitt." _Lie but if you just say you do have an appointment and not 'I'm here to see…" then they'll just skip the checking of the list. Fucking movies. _

"Oh! He's on floor number 69."

"Thank you." Cloud walked four steps before coming back. "Is there by any chance if you can tell me where Reno is. You know him?"

"Yes I do, but do you have an appointment?" _Shit! I forgot my rule. _

"Ummm….."

"You need to schedule an appointment to see anyone of the Company's Social Inquiries Department."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

_Social Inquiries Department? _Cloud took the next available elevator and was alone, thankfully. _Let's play a game of fate. I know Dewitt is on the top floor but I can stall my time. It's not like I have an appointment. But maybe I'll pick one or two floors and destiny will decide if one of them has Reno. _

Cloud punched all of them. _Yah, this will work. _

A woman on the 16th floor saw her elevator opened but when she moved in to enter a young man stopped her.

"Social Inquiries Department?" He asked.

"No, that's on the 34th floor." She said uneasily.

"Thank you!" He sighed. "Now I know it's on the 16th that the people here are smart. 15 and below looked at me funny. Thanks again!" The doors closed.

_What a strange man? Why does he want to go there? He doesn't look like he works here………Shit! That was my elevator! _

Cloud arrived on the 34th floor: Social Inquiries Department. With instincts in the way, he took a left and searched for a door with a name he might be familiar off. But 'Reno' was no where to be found. So he had choice B to use.

"Excuse me," He asked a worker. "Do you know where the snack machines are?"

"Well, we don't really have snack machines here. But we do have a coffee room where all the food is!" Weird that he was getting excited about telling this.

"Where is it?" Cloud asked.

"Third door on your right if you follow this hallway." Cloud thanked the guy and followed his directions. The coffee room was open to its employees and once Cloud poked his head through the entrance way he saw Reno dipping his tea bag into his mug.

_Shit!_ Cloud rapidly hid behind the wall. _He's not supposed to actually be here!_

"It's nice to see you again old friend." Cloud's ears picked out the sound of the voice and his stance froze. _Why does that voice sound so familiar?_ It was then that Reno didn't matter anymore but the voice that came from behind the corridor.

"I feel the same way." Said the second. Cloud knew whose voice that was and he could only wait patiently for the conversation to be over so he could dash into the speaker's arms.

"We should catch up again when I don't have any work to do."

"Yes. Certainly."

"Well then, I'll see you around Vincent."

"Reeves." Reeves walked past Cloud without noticing his presence and lost within the maze like hallway of doors. However, a more experienced eye knew that Cloud was there.

"You can come out Cloud." Vincent called. Slowly Cloud scooted into the room which Vincent and Reeves were talking in. "Close the door. I'm not supposed to be here. If Rude finds me it would be regrettable."

"Same here." Cloud closed the door silently. The angel of silence drew her curtains between the two men, giving the atmosphere an uncomfortable tone to it.

"You're supposed to be dead." Vincent shattered the pause of conversation with his notorious bold comments. Cloud was stunned that his friend struck at him with such a blow to the heart. So many months of not seeing neither and now already Vincent was pissed off at Cloud. The mercenary was hurt beyond definition.

"I'm not your friend Cloud. I won't coat the truth in your favor. Whatever you thought that made it all right to run off could not have been that horrible. You should—''

"Shut-Up" Cloud whispered coldly. "You're not the first to lecture me in such a way, so don't think that I will be moved by your speech." Vincent now thought of what he was to say.

"Why did you do it Cloud?" He now turned to look at him. He almost gasped at how little Cloud changed. This youth was still the same one that took his breath away so long ago.

"What makes you think that I will tell you?" Cloud retorted.

"I don't know. You have to tell someone someday." Vincent thought. Cloud ran his fingers along the polished mahogany table.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked. His anger towards Vincent simmered.

"I wanted to catch up with Reeves. He was a student of mine before I was terminated from the TURKS. He's gotten so old." Vincent took a seat at the table. "But you haven't. Strangely you look the same."

"Another symptom from the excessive amount of mako I was injected." Cloud explained.

"Looking young isn't what I call a curse. Probably the only thing I love of my condition." Vincent pondered.

"Liar." Cloud chuckled softly. "You told me you hated always looking 27."

"You're right. I would give anything to see what I would look with wrinkles. All old and ugly." Vincent smiled slightly.

"Even with wrinkles you can never look ugly to me." Cloud waited for Vincent to look at him. Once he didn't he turned his eyes away shamefully from Cloud.

"Don't look at me like that Cloud. I can't stand it when you look at me like that." The gunman got up from his seat to the barren walls.

**Okay I know that chapter will arouse a LOT of questions. Promise to answer all of them in the next chapter. But if you can't wait till then, just email me! Also excuse of the bipolar emotion between Cloud **and** Vincent. I have a good excuse for that. Next chapter will be hot! So, REVIEW!**


	11. Rekindled

**Storm Clouds**

Chapter 11: Rekindled

Cloud felt his cheeks warm from embarrassment of his rash behaviors. _No matter what, I'm always that impatient rookie to him. _Yet, somehow Cloud liked his unnecessary comments. They always kept Vincent from getting bored of him. Or so he thought.

"So how is your life here? In…" Vincent still thought this land to be called Ovia but while he slept it changed to Guinness.

"Guinness" Cloud filled in the blank thought of Vincent's sentence. "Well it's a damn long story. Too long to retell it when I'm not suppose to be here." Cloud began to walk out of the room with Vincent following.

"Yes. I agree. Then where shall you tell me your story." Vincent closed the door.

"Who says I'm going to tell it to you!" Cloud laughed. It was awkward though. It's been a long time since he laughed. Vincent noticed the awkwardness in Cloud's expression.

"But I do have a place in mind where we can talk."

Shelby's Bar measured to Cloud's expectations. It wasn't his favorite but it was the cleanest and oldest. So he hoped it would at least measure to Vincent's expectations. The two claimed seats at the bar.

"Why were you in Tuesas? You're new job I suppose." Vincent was the first to begin the conversation.

"No. Actually I was looking for one."

"What is your job?" Vincent asked.

"Well…" Cloud was trying to figure out which occupation he should tell Vincent. Both were not nearly the best jobs but one was better then the other. "I'm a wandering assassin. There are many large companies such as Tuesas that's dirty and with so many gang wars going on there's a long line of those who wants to kill others without doing it themselves. But lately this is the cold season."

"Cold Season?" Vincent repeated.

"Yah. When the police bring in the new recruits their numbers are back up again and crime is low for winter and early spring. No one seems to not wanting to kill anyone this time of the year." Cloud's voice seemed dismal.

"It's fascinating that you use the context of murdering people so calmly. The Cloud I knew would nev—''

"Well that Cloud is dead!" Cloud snapped. "Got himself nicked by a building and buried 6… feet… deep!" He was tearing pieces of his napkin and once he noticed the mess he made, he calmly swiped them off the counter.

"Then who am I speaking with if Cloud is dead. Because if I'm not mistaken, no one alive should have those memorizing blue eyes." Vincent added.

"You think my eyes are memorizing." Cloud stared Vincent fully in the eye but casually Vincent broke it off.

"Don't tip toe around the question. Who are you now!" Vincent drank from his glass of whisky.

"I don't know." Cloud still stared at him. "Who do you want me to be?"

"Well at least tell me what the name you're under is. You can't have escaped Tifa with the same name." Cloud laughed.

"Gabriel Peeress." Vincent nodded his head.

"Named after an arc-angel. Not really the perfect match when you're occupation is killing people."

"I was killing people when you first knew me. What's different now?" Cloud was getting annoyed with Vincent's constant comments on his life. Vincent was at a loss. It was true, what is the difference?

"Well then I guess you are the arc-angel. Rid the world of her evil and disgusted." He was mocking Cloud. The blonde looked down at his torn napkin.

"You never told me what you've been doing all this time." Cloud thought of giving Vincent a taste of his medicine but was thrown back by the gunman's innocent honesty.

"I've been looking for you…For a while I've been in you're home town. Hoping you might have come back. But I forgot that those at you're age are still afraid to face their faults."

"What!" Cloud didn't understand what Vincent meant by that and assumed it was an insult in some way.

"I meant to say that…Many people, especially younger people, have a hard time facing what they've turned their back on in the beginning."

"I've never turned my back on my home town."

"You've never came back after Zack."

"That's different!" Cloud barked.

"Really, I thought it matched perfectly with my analysis." Cloud wanted to say something cruel, but this was Vincent. He would just calmly say something back more civilized.

"Oh, go fuck yourself Vincent!"

"I have nothing against masturbation Cloud but even when I was alive I never practiced it." Vincent was smiling—on the inside of course.

"No you wouldn't would you." Vincent knew what Cloud was directing to and just sipped his drink while holding back his quick tongue. Cloud didn't want to fight with Vincent on such a little matter so he changed course.

"So…Where are you staying in Guinness?" Cloud tried to act casual about the question.

"I have a place to go to Cloud, don't worry."

"I wasn't worried I was just wondering!" The more and more the conversation went on Cloud was sounding like the bratty kid he knew he would become when with Vincent.

"Well you don't have to wonder anymore because I'm not taking you home with me." He paid the bartender for the drinks.

"What!"

"I know what you're getting at Cloud. Trust me I was the same, maybe that's why even now I still love you. But don't confuse me with those tramps you can go to sleep with for the night before crashing at your place." Cloud was speechless of Vincent's remarks.

"I'll see you again soon Gabriel." He left the bar with the heat of Cloud's eyes on him until he was gone.

_Fucking ass hole he is! I forgot how vain he was, thinking I was hitting on him to go home with. _Cloud grabbed a toothpick to play with. _But he was right. _The blonde smiled. _In the back of my mind I was thinking about rolling in the sheets with him. At least for old time's sake. _

Vincent opened the door to his suite in the hotel he stayed at. Without Cloud. There was nothing much to do in the room but crash on the bed. He hated watching TV, there were no books, he doesn't eat anymore and drinking he only does when necessary. Latch by latch he opened his red cloak that draped over his form and tossed his red bandanna to the side.

_I can't go to sleep now. _He thought while sitting on the bed. _Not with him on my mind. _

Scarlet eyes darted to the cell phone on the dresser table. _That's why I'm here. _Vincent walked over to the dresser and picked up the phone. _I'm here to call her when I see him. Tifa would be relived and at peace when she hears the news finally. _But Vincent did something shocking. He hid the phone in one of the drawers of the dresser. _But she won't mind if there was a couple days of delay. I haven't spent time with Cloud alone in 2 years. A week would be splendid. _

"MR. PEERESS!" The landlord screamed. Cloud thought he was reading those papers but it was him that was out smarted. That little bugger only did that for pretend.

"Yes sir! How may I help you?" Cloud sweetly said.

"Don't give me that sweeten face! You're late! Today is the due date!"

"But sir this—''

"I don't care! Get you're belongings and get out of my building!" After saying that, he shuffled his paper straight and continued actually reading. Cloud was paralyzed. He had no energy to move because that would mean he is officially kicked out.

"But sir, can you at least give me another week! Business is getting tough and—''

"Kid I have nothing against you! But now you should start getting the idea that the world doesn't wait on you with its hand out. Take this as an experience to grow from." He buried his face in his paper again. "You have an hour to clear out unless I call the cops."

The assassin gave up and dragged his feet up the stairs. Only the fear of not being wimpy kept him from crying. _Where am I going to go! I have no one here to take me in…_

Cloud opened the door into his apartment and began picking up personal things. His weapons, some pictures, a magazine and his faithful alarm clock. He didn't own much but at least he had space to put them in. Now he doesn't anymore. He only has what he's holding and Ferir outside. _Reno wouldn't. Anyway he would think I'm a weak woman trying to beg for his forgiveness to get inside. And that would mean I was wrong and he was right. Too embarrassing… _

Cloud walked down stairs lazily. He could feel his knees buckle underneath him. _Vincent! He said he didn't want to take me home. _The blonde walked out of the building but not forgetting to catch a last glimpse of his favorite hobo sleeping on the couch. _But I only need a month at least. Just enough to get my bearings back! I still haven't hit Tusas yet. _

Vincent was just about to go to bed until he heard a knock at the door. _11:45! Who would want me now! _He only had time to grab his cloak to shield his scarred hand. Other then that he was just in his boxers and nothing much. Once he pulled on his overcoat Vincent opened the door.

"Cloud!" Cloud stood there with a cardboard box of stuff which seemed to belong to him.

"The land lord kicked me out." He murmured. His aqua blue eyes glistened heavily as if coating with tears but none fell. "Please, can I stay here for a while?"

Vincent walked back to allow Cloud in. "I knew somehow you would end up here." He scoffed.

**PLEASE REIVEW! **


	12. Too Hasty

**Storm Clouds**

Chapter 12: Too Hasty

Once the first warmth of light softly kissed Vincent's cheek he had awoken from his sleep. It took him a while to understand his bearings but once again knew why he was sleeping in a 5 Star hotel he crawled out of bed. Afterward the gunman continued with his daily schedule of chores: making the bed (that's his favorite part), taking a shower, getting dressed, and splashed himself with a cool lap of water just too really get waken up.

He walked out his bedroom door and noticed a bundle of blankets crumpled up on the couch. _What the hell?_ Vincent first thought but relaxed when he gained back his reason of composer. _For a moment I forgot Cloud's here. _

It only took the slight brush of Vincent's scent to wake up Cloud from his deep state of sleep. However, he only opened his eyes just to make sure it was Vincent before closing them again. _This couch is too comfortable to get up at 6:30. _He thought. Yet Vincent believed otherwise.

"Get up!" With the shove of his heel he kicked Cloud on the rear-end. "Common!"

"It's too early!" Cloud whined.

"I thought you were use to getting up earlier!" Vincent gasped.

"Yah but I'm not use to sleeping on something so comfortable." He allowed his blonde main to collapse back onto the cushion.

"_I'll order room service!"_ Vincent slurred. Cloud shot up ignoring his untidy hair.

"Give me the phone." The brunette tossed the cordless phone to the assassin. Furiously Cloud dialed the number.

"Yah, uh…I would like blueberry pancakes, bacon, add in a bagel with cream cheese, and um—''

"Don't forget whose paying this." Vincent grumbled.

"Room number is 005. Thanks" Cloud turned off the phone and flipped it to Vincent as he calmly leaned against a pillar.

"So what are we going to do today!" Cloud cheeped in gay manner. The dark man raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'we'? You're finding a job. I'm going to meet a friend." Vincent began his way towards the first floor of the suite.

"Friend?" Cloud followed. "The only friend you have in Tusas is me! Oh! Then there is Reeves."

"Correct."

"But he said he'd call you for the dinner! So that gives me most of the day with you!" Vincent stopped in the middle of the stairs.

"How _long_ were you eavesdropping!"

"Not important!" Cloud leaned on the banister. "Common! Whatever you want to do I can take you."

"What? A bar so you can get me drunk and take me back in bed." Vincent smirked.

"Well at least now you say it with experience." Vincent's smirked dissolved. His flawless face now grew hard and cold like a porcelain mask.

"Cloud." He walked up the stairs to meet Cloud's eyes. "I want to get this out between us about our relations before Sephiroth was killed. I'm not here to bring that back. So I urge you to halt any future advances because I will have _none_ of them." Cloud remained strong contact with Vincent's honest scarlet eyes but ironically he grinned at the older man. In a quite tone he spoke.

"If you think 2 years of not seeing each other is going to draw what we had cold, then you really haven't learned _still_ of what I can make you do." Cloud turned back upstairs and hit the shower before he came down to retrieve his gourmet breakfast. Vincent of the other hand couldn't help but giggle. On the inside of course!

Once Cloud was bathed and feed he couldn't sly his way in touring the city with Vincent so he took his order and found a job.

Before he knew it Cloud was riding on an elevator to the top. _Second time I use that excuse and that damn dumbass of a secretary still bought it. _The elevator opened to a small room leading to another door with a personal secretary. _Will they ever go away!_

"You're here for an appointment?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then go in when you wish." She motioned. Cloud followed through the doors and found Mr. Dewitt on his phone. He looked up and waved for Cloud to come in and have a seat.

"I'll get back to you on that." He placed the phone in its receiver and smiled at Cloud. "Mr. Peeress how may I help you today?"

"I was hoping that you were need of my services by any chance. You see business has been a little dry of sorts these past days." Cloud sat down.

"Been the same in Tusas. The drug lords have been canceling my weekly transports and are hiding in the south. Same in the Black Market." He began opening his drawers, looking for something of sorts. Probably another cigar to chew on.

"Then you can relate of how much I need a job." From his speech, his words groveled to be heard from the old man.

"I do have something or someone in mind." A spark of hope flickered in Cloud's oceanic eyes.

"You do!"

"Yes. His name is Edward Dellish. Not from around here but he's been with Tusas in our weaponry trade. Lately he's been keeping the good stuff and giving only the shitty stuff to Tusas. I gave him a warning or two but the old man is stubborn. Can you handle it?"

"Most defiantly sir."

"Good." Mr. Dewitt began scribbling furiously on a notepad. "Here is his address and correct time to catch him. Only him though. I've heard he has a son and grandchildren. I don't want any innocent blood spilled on this company. Not when it's this new." Cloud took the piece of paper but barely read what it said.

"Thank you very much sir." He bowed.

"Same price as last one?" Dewitt asked.

"Yes." With the President's permission the assassin was allowed to leave.

Cloud arrived at the hotel room a quarter to four in the afternoon and found Vincent reading a letter.

"I thought all the people who would write letters to you are dead." Cloud chuckled when he tossed his sunglasses to the key table.

"Not really. Barret does at least. He has nice handwriting." The blonde jumped over the couches' arm and came in close to read the letter.

"Dear Vincent…blah blah blah…Nice to see you're still around…blah blah blah…Marlene is well…blah blah blah. Hey there's my name—''

Before Cloud could read on Vincent snatched the letter from his sight.

"Do you mind but this was addressed to me only." His voice was cold but too thin to be true.

"Why won't you share you're letter with me?" Cloud whined.

"Stop whining. I hate it when you do it! Grow up." He sighed heavily with agitation and kept reading away from Cloud's eyes.

"Last time you would share you're letters with me." Cloud cooed. Vincent thought before choosing to say his statement.

"Last time we use to share everything." Vincent couldn't look at him. He kept his eyes down on the paper but Cloud could still feel that his thoughts were on him as they always were.

"Mon agne somber." He hummed. Cloud drew a finger to slowly skate across Vincent's unblemished cheekbone.

"Don't do that." Vincent slapped the finger away.

"Do what?" Cloud asked as if ignorant of what he was trying to commit.

"Don't talk to me in that romantic language like I'm some sleazy slut that you can win over with pretty sounds. Don't mistake me for Reno." Vincent stared at Cloud, and Cloud smiled.

"No, I would never use such a cheap trick on you." He grinned.

"I don't mind though." Vincent slipped. It wasn't meant to come out so bare but the hunger in him wanted Cloud now and quick. The ex-solider cupped Vincent's chin in his palm and caressed his supple lips with a gentle thumb.

Vincent melted into his palm and his eyes fluttered to a close. Cloud did the same as he moved closer and closer to those pair of rosebuds and at first kissed like as if they were holy; light and tender. Subsequently the blonde plunged his tongue in Vincent's mouth only to mold along the ex-Turk's tongue. Cloud moaned at the rising ecstasy the kiss brought. How long was it that he felt that he belonged here. With one that he loved and knew was loved back.

Vincent used his weight to climb on top of Cloud on the couch as he kissed him passionately. He maneuvered his lover's legs to wrap around his waist as his hand slide farther up along them. The brunette broke the kiss to slather along Cloud's neck but the frisky blonde held him by his lower lip playfully. Once he felt Vincent's tongue on his neck Cloud opened his eyes finally in awe.

He watched his fingers curl around Vincent's own hand and the other clenching tendrils of ebony hair. Yet Vincent freed his hand to slowly zip off Cloud's black shirt except was overtaken by the blonde's own impatience. The assassin hastily unzipped and torn off his jacket and was attacked by savoring lips. First his neck then they slivered down his chest, south of his abdomen and ending at his belt buckle. Cloud's breathing quickened as he watched Vincent unshielded him of his lasting clothes.

What Vincent did made Cloud clench the cushions of the couch and hiss in a pleasure that was too painful to endure without bucking his hips. The gunman came back to Cloud's lips but at first teased to be kissed. The second time Cloud moved to kiss him he dodged and noticed Cloud's level of desire for him.

The blonde hesitated to open Vincent's jacket. In the past they had problems of unclothing Vincent since only Cloud was the one alive to know of what he looked like under the cloak. Nevertheless Vincent allowed Cloud to continue without any resistance. He bit the inside of his cheek when he knew his lover could visually see his arm and the scars that went with it.

Vincent's upper body carried the same moonlight color as his face, but it seemed too much; making him looking like a ghost. However, he still retained his youthful body as he was when he reached 27 years of age. Taut, slender, and a graceful hint of a six pack but flawed with a golden clawed arm. The part where the mechanical arm connected with the rest of his body was marred as if the one who did it painfully forced the two to mesh together. Vincent, who was a vain mortal young man that knew only to be beautiful, was forever crushed to know he carried an imperfection.

Cloud kissed that scared shoulder carefully and took Vincent's flawed arm to drape over his shoulder. He pressed his forehead against Vincent's with closed eyes to whisper "Beautiful".

The brunette smiled widely. Cloud wrapped his arm around Vincent's neck to bring him in for another heated kiss. They leaned back on the couch, kissing and caressing each other. Yet soon Cloud thought that by now Vincent should take off his pants. With him already bare it wasn't fair that Vincent was still wearing his leather pants. To show that he was impatient, Cloud began shoving his hand down the back of Vincent's pants, eager to get inside of him.

"Don't you think this is going too fast?" Vincent huffed. Cloud answered by unbuckling the belt. The ex-Turk sat up with Cloud to help him take off his pants and once off Vincent began maneuvering between Cloud's legs.

He sucked on the spot where Cloud's neck connected with his shoulder until a bruised mark began to show. Vincent carried on to the other side while Cloud was again getting impatient with Vincent's slothfulness. The blonde began bucking, pushing his hips into Vincent's. Gradually Cloud's grinding became slow and hard, like a seductive dance driving Vincent to the brink of insanity.

The brunette plied Cloud's legs even farther apart and pulled him closer to align themselves right. The assassin closed his eyes and felt Vincent plunging into his center and slowly rocked back and forth.

Cloud's eagerness and desire was at its pinnacle. He pulled Vincent into him even more and his gunman moaned. Locks of his black hair fell into his closed eyes but Cloud didn't push them away. He loved the messy, wild look it gave Vincent and only clenched his hands in the sea of ebony. The blonde breathed in his scent as Vincent was carrying on thrusting back and forth into him.

Both were reaching their climax fast; climbing higher and higher before taking the plunge. They held on to each other close, like tendrils clinging and clinging to each other. Their bodies meshed together perfectly as that a puzzle would. As Cloud's passion dimmed his mind wandered to a long ago memory when he and Vincent last shared.

_It was in the mountains, at home. Before Sephiroth came and blew the reactor. I just got in a fight with Zack and told him that we should stay here a few more days. He wanted to go searching south. But sadly I was right in staying put. The last night Vincent and I spent together was in a barren room. We made love on the floor with only his lard cape keeping us warm and a candle for light. But I could still make out his red eyes. I'll never forget those red eyes which I kissed that night. _

Vincent's strength was spiraling down. He only had one last shot and then he was spent. His pushed his deepest into Cloud and held in there for sometime. Both men moaned their loudest until he released and let go. Now both bodies were coated with sweat. He was beginning to finally feel the nail marks Cloud gave him during their rapture. The blonde could feel Vincent's arms tremble so he encouraged him to lay his head on his chest. The brunette obeyed and tried to catch his breath. He grabbed his red cape that lay on the floor and brought it to cover them now that it was getting cold from the lack of heat they had in their blood.

Cloud immediately went to sleep but Vincent was only staring off into space. That was until he heard the cell phone ring inside the drawers of his room.

**I DEMAND ALL OF YOU TO REVIEW! I don't care how lazy you are just REVIEW and tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks!**


	13. Messages Do Their Worst

**Storm Clouds**

Chapter 13: Messages Do Their Worst

"Vincent!" Tifa spoke softly into her phone. She called Vincent again but knew it wouldn't do any good. She's already on message and he didn't catch the call after the 7th ring.

"Vincent its Tifa. It's been about 2 weeks that you've been gone, are you okay? Are you lost?" Nothing answered back at her. "I'm thinking about coming up to Guinness to help you out. Probably this Friday. Call me back when you get this message."

Cloud woke up in the arms of the couch and nothing else. _Now where the fuck is that bitch!_ Cloud couldn't admit it but he hated when his lovers left him before he left them. _Christ, I'm cold! Where's the heater in this place. _Cloud didn't find a button to raise the heat but he did find the switch to turn on the fireplace. _Nice!_ He said to himself. _Maybe Vince is getting dress in his room. _

Cloud climbed the stairs up to the second landing where it revealed two doors to the personal bedroom and bathroom. But when he looked into the bedroom he found it was empty. _He better be getting me something because this is wack! And what's that beeping I keep hearing. _

Cloud found that the source was coming from the dresser draws which led him to open them. _Ohh. Nice cell phone. But wait a tick! Vincent hates electricity why would he have a cell? _He noticed that an incoming call was making it ring so he thought of doing a bit of role playing. He flipped the phone on and spoke into it.

_I better sound like proper Vincent. _"Elllllo!" Cloud answered in an overly dramatic deep voice. "Tis Vincent."

"Vincent are you okay? You sound weird." Cloud froze with his mouth dropped. "Anyway, have you found Cloud yet!" _Tifa! What is she calling Vince for? "Found Cloud?" Was that why he's been here! So he can find me for Tifa's sake! _"Vincent; you there?"

For some reason Cloud suddenly loathed the sound of Tifa's voice. He hung up on her. _That bitch! Even when we were kids she always followed me to where ever I went. Never gave me the time of day to be by myself. Now she's pulling this! _Cloud was trying to find a way in his mind to bring this up to Vincent. Yet none came. He couldn't help but be angry. _She can't even accept that I'm dead and she has Vincent looking for me! Vincent! Why won't she just let go! Stubborn twit! _

Then Cloud's thought evolved to more sinister accusations. _Then that would explain why he slept with me so quickly. Usually it took more then that to bed him but just as he said our love making wasn't normal. He's using that to get me to come back! He thinks I that much of a dog to follow him back to Tifa where I'll probably get slapped first by faking my death. Everyone will hate me! For what I did to them, leaving them. Just like what Reno said! _

"Did anyone call?" Cloud turned around and saw Vincent, fully dressed and standing outside the doorway.

"Since when did you own a cell?" _That could have came out nicer Cloud. _Vincent just shrugged the answer with a motion of his shoulders. He went over and snatched the cell out of Cloud's hands.

"I brought dinner. Chinese take out. You still like Sweet-n-Sour, right?" Vincent began massaging Cloud's shoulders.

"Yah. Let me get dress." Cloud noticed that he only had a blanket he found laying on top of him when he awoken. He went downstairs and left Vincent with suspicion. Vincent looked at the phone and noticed no changes made. _Good._ He thought. _He knows now. _

Once Cloud got down stairs he began searching for his clothes which were scattered all over the carpeting. Vincent came down after; noticing the negative aura about Cloud. However he kept his mouth shut about it.

Cloud dropped the blanket to the floor with only his skin to wear. The blonde grabbed his boxers then his pants, ending it off with his shirt.

"Looks like life on the dirty side has made you risqué also." Cloud paid no attention to him nor even looked at him. "Is something the matter Cloud?"

The blonde only glanced at him before nodding his head 'no'. Vincent frowned. _Maybe I should explain._ Right before he opened his mouth Cloud skipped him.

"I have to go for another appointment today. So I won't be joining you for Chinese." He grabbed his jacket and some things from the box he brought with him. "Don't wait up." And then he was gone; leaving Vincent standing in the middle of the room looking mystified of what happened just now.

_What did he learn while I was gone? There were no messages on the phone! I know he learned that I was sent here to look for him but does he know by whom? He can't have known now! Tifa and I made sure that we would take all the precautions of trying to get Cloud back on his own accord not hers! _

Just to check Vincent went over to his phone and searched through the recently called list. _Tifa, 4:00 pm! That was while I was gone, and he picked it up! _

_Fucking asshole thinks I'm too dumb to notice these things! I thought it was very unlike him to even come out and 'check on Reeves' like he said! _He scoffed to himself. It was freezing out but Cloud shown no signs of coldness in his frozen stance. The assassin perched himself on top of the building across from where his target would be standing in 3 mins. But he was already prepared for the shot before then. He secured his sniper rifle in position and had his eye aimed on the exact place where he would shoot. All he needed was the one he was to get.

However his mind was not where it should have been. Cloud kept on rummaging through how much he was disgusted with those that disappointed him. _I don't need him! I can find my own place once I get that money from Dewitt._ While he was still pondering on his past his mako eyes caught the movement behind the door. His target was coming out, locking up the place.

Cloud stood up straighter and locked the gun in position. He checked to make sure a silencer was on the gun then went back to aiming for the correct place. _Come on!_ He whined inside._ Hurry up! _Cloud was getting excited yet kept firm control over the trigger finger. It was then his target came out, oblivious that he was going to die right where he stood. But once his face came in contact with Cloud his heart stopped.

_"Be careful with those!" _

The old man who sold Cloud his bullets for the last 11 months was his target and Cloud's heart was torn. _Not him! _Cloud begged. _What threat could he have been to Tusas! He's just an old grandfather! A regular salesman, nothing amount but to a fly next to Tusas. _

"_I gave him a warning or two but the old man is stubborn. Can you handle it?" _

The blond grit his teeth and clenched his jaw tight. _Just do it Cloud! Its too late now, his life will still be gone even if I let him another night to live through. You really need the money! _But Cloud couldn't do it. He felt too deep for this man and his sympathy was so strong.

His mind raced franticlly. A memory reappeared itself from the depths of his mind where he was in the exact same position. He was only 16 when it happened and with Zack by his side.

_"Zack are you sure this is the one?" Cloud couldn't hit the young woman who was sitting down reading the newspaper. _

_"Yes! She's the traitor between the rebels and Shinra! For weeks she has been infiltrating private plans of our new mako trading routes for them to rob us!" Zack's words had no affect on them. This was still a girl, a girl he was friends with when he first started here. _

_"Do it Cloud!...NOW!" _

The old man didn't fell a thing really. The bullet was through the head but it killed Cloud to see him fall to the floor. It only took a moment of pause before a pool of blood made its way behind his face. Cloud didn't cry but another pound of guilt rested on his shoulders. _Thanks Zack. _He thought to himself.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Changing In Vain

**Storm Clouds**

Chapter 14: Starting Over In Vain

"There wasn't any trouble was there?" Dewitt said politely as if they were on the topic of errands.

"No." Cloud mumbled. He slowly reached out for the money that was neatly stacked in large, thick stacks waiting for him.

"I'll keep you in my books if anything else comes up." The middle aged man leaned heavily in his leathered chair while again chewing on his expensive cigars.

"Thank you very much for your generosity." Cloud bowed.

"It's the least I can do!" He waved gaily. The blonde ended with his polite good byes and wasn't relieved of the chains until he breathed the city air.

_It's over Cloud._ He tried to comfort himself since he killed the old man. _What's done is done. This was just another scenario of survival for the fittest. You had to kill him unless you would end back were death wasn't at all bad. An eye for an eye. _

No matter how much lies he told himself, Cloud was never convinced that he did the right thing. The way the old man toppled to the ground was disturbing to the eye. A sight that Cloud would never forget but be the last thing he remembered.

* * *

Tifa was waiting patiently for the call that Vincent promised she would answer. She watched the clock, staring mostly at the second hand which made the hours go by even slower. It was during her lowest point of boredom that the phone rang.

"Yes! Vincent, is that you!" She only needed his sigh to tell her that it was him no less.

"I have some bad news." He said. _He's dead._ Tifa's mind frantically searched through all the worst possibilities of what could happen to Cloud Strife.

"Cloud knows of our plans. I caught him two days ago looking at the cell phone you gave me and I think he found out that you and I have been trying to bring him back home."

"Wait!" Tifa interrupted. "What makes you think he knows!"

"It's been two days and he hasn't come back."

"Why is he staying with you? I thought he would at least have his own place in Guinness! Is he homeless?" Tiff gasped. Vincent hesitated to tell her the truth. Even when it was official that him and Cloud were together he loathed it when people knew. Being an old fashion gentleman he was brought up to keep relations private.

"Umm….Yes is he. He was staying with me for the while but after he saw the phone he never came back home." Tifa sighed heavily in the phone.

"Well then, what should we do?" Her voice expressed her weariness and agitation enough.

"Let me handle him. If you come then our chance of brining him back is lost."

"You sound like he is mentally abused!" Tifa chuckled.

"I have a feeling he does." Vincent wasn't laughing.

* * *

A closed door. An open space. A covered table and voices were heard from behind the door.

"You are going to love this." The landlord began. "This is an old model in mint condition. A good 80 years old." He unlocked the door and allowed Cloud to go in first. The blonde stayed silent and looked around.

"In the market it runs for 500,000 at the least."

The flat lived up to the man's constant bragging. Molded in a rustic fashion with the ceilings tall and the doors grand with much detail. Furniture was still there with white sheets draping over their form.

"Who lived here before me?" Cloud asked as he removed a sheet from a table.

"The owners of the building. I'm not much of a historian on this building but I know they lived her long before the beginnings of Shirna. I think they left once the corrupt corporation began." Cloud nodded and weaved his way from room to room.

"I'll take it." He claimed.

"Excellent!" The man clapped. "How would you like to pay?" He watched Cloud take off his bag and rummage through it.

"Will up front be good?" He threw the guy a couple of stacks of cash. The landlord's mouth dropped unable to gasp. _Is he kidding!_

"That will be perfect!" He giggled and soon couldn't control his extensive smile. "Welcome to Hunter's Landing! I'm sure you will be pleased with your flat. And if you have _any_ problems don't bother to ask!"

"Thank you. That will be all."

"I'll deal with them personally!" He kept on buttering up Cloud which was beginning to show its exhaustion on Cloud.

"Thank you again." This time he said more sternly.

"Have a nice day sir! And excellent day!" And the door was closed with Cloud and the ghost like furniture. One by one he uncovered each decorative object. Once all were unveiled Cloud plopped himself down in the low lying reclined couch which parallel against the high windows. _It has good windows. _Cloud recalled.

_It reminds me a lot of Vincent. It's old, Victorian, secretive, and alluring. Then again it's me too because it's hollow, bare and abandoned. _Cloud's blue eyes fluttered until they closed.

* * *

"Reno, I pass me that pen." Rude flipped through Tusas' contracts and realized Reno wasn't moving. "Yo!" He yelled.

"What!" Reno jumped.

_Daydreaming again._ Rude thought to himself.

"Stop staring off into space! What the hells the matter with you." He went over and snatched the pen behind Reno's ear. After checking off items from a list he turned to Reno. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Reno mumbled.

"What that girl wasn't good last night?"

"No." Reno mumbled. After a long pause he though the question over again. "Yes," He looked up to Rude.

"Why, what happened!" Rude's interest was peaked.

"She wasn't someone I wanted."

"Why, she wasn't ugly." Rude sat on the corner of Reno's desk.

"No! I mean, I didn't want to be with her because I wanted..." He stopped short. Rude would kill Cloud if he knew Cloud was alive.

"Who is it?" Rude pleaded.

"No one." Reno tried to get off the topic.

"Well then why weren't you with that person?" Rude asked.

"Because…because they lied. Not to me but they were living a lie. They were lying to themselves."

"That's impossible. If you know the truth then you can never lie to yourself." Rude said.

"This one did."

**REVIEW PLEASE. COMING UP: Cloud's going through $ trouble's again and this time there is no way but down for him. **


	15. Street of Lost Angels

Storm Clouds

Chapter 15: The Streets of Lost Angels

"I'm sorry Vincent. I wish I could help but I had no idea Cloud was even alive until now." Reeves shrugged but Vincent remained passive.

"It's alright. I thought of just asking." He rose from his chair and began his way towards the door.

"Wait!" Vincent stopped and turned back. "One of my employees may help. He's the type of guy that always knows what's going on behind closed doors. Also he's one of the last Turks—so you can trust him." Vincent wasn't hopeful of the option but it was better then nothing.

"Sure. That could be nice." He paused to wait for Reeves to lead him through the corridors until they came upon a door reading only a number. Reeves knocked before opening. As he opened the door Vincent saw the man was no older then Cloud and bore fiery hair; too red to be real.

"Reno," Reeves entered the room. "This is a friend of mine and he's looking for Cloud Strife." Before, Reno was amused with a computer game until the mention of Cloud broke his trance. His green eyes looked up to meet with crimson eyes.

"I'll leave you two to talk alone." Reeves bowed and left the room, closing the door. Only the sound of a distant clock echoed the quiet room.

"So, you're looking for Cloud." Reno began.

"Are you doing the same?" Vincent asked.

"No point. That guy has a knack for showing up at the most surprising times. Its more fun if he comes in when he wants to."

"I see." Vincent answered. "But do you know where I can reach him, or where he lives?"

"I knew where he lived. It was in this certain apartment building but that was before he was kicked out. After that I lost track of him." Vincent's mind reached back to the image of cloud holding him box of stuff before his doorway. "But I saw him a week ago though—''

"You saw him last week!" Vincent burst.

"Yah and he told me he was at a place called Hunter's Landing. It's in the richer part of the city." Vincent paused before making up his mind to get up. "Hey!" Reno called. Vincent looked back. "Why are you looking for him?"

Vincent didn't how his hesitation to answer. He kept his face expressionless from Reno reading it. "Do you want to help?" Vincent answered.

Cloud laid back on the reclining bench that sat under the large windows in the main room. Some white sheets clung to the unmasked furniture. Other then what was already there to being with, Cloud's occupation didn't crowd anymore space then that. He only brought with him himself and his box of belongings from the past apartment.

_Stupid move, Cloud._ His thoughts trailed without no end of criticism and doubt. _I'll only have a month to enjoy this rich place until they find out that I spent all the money on buying it. Once rent day comes along I'm dead. _The youth turned to his side, looking out the vast windows.

_Unless I find another hit somewhere in the city but that's unlikely. Shit!_ Cloud sighed his frustration out. The image of the old grandfather collapsing on the cement whipped his guilt to a blistering sting in the back of his head and heart. _Stop it! What I did to you was no different then what I did to the rest before you as well as the hundreds before them in my former life._ Yet Cloud's little pep-talk made no difference. He could only look out feeling sorry for the people that would miss the elderly man.

The passing clouds sun a lullaby to the troubled blonde making his oceanic eyes heavy with sleep. He was almost floating away to another world until his body tensed at the sound of an envelope slipping under his door. Without looking at its contents he knew what the letter red. He could picture it starting out like this:

DEARST MR. CLOUD,

AS HUNTER'S LANDING'S NEWEST MEMBER IT IS SURE THAT WE ARE TO REMIND YOU OF THE COMING DUE DATE FOR YOUR FIREST RENT DATE. ON FEBURARY 21, WHICH MARKS YOUR FIRST FULL MONTH HERE, YOUR $24,00 GIL PAYMENT IS TO BE IN OUR OFFICAL'S LFFICE ON THE FIRST FLOOR BY NO LATER THEN 12:00 AM.

THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY.

Cloud groaned in agony that the world was already tousling him around and its only 4:00! He tried to close his eyes again and fall to sleep which he desperately needed but the presence of the notice letter was intoxicating. _Fine!_ Cloud got up and grabbed the letter from the floor. _Fucking damn letter with fancy handwriting and expensive gold rimmed paper with cheesy logo! Damn you to hell!_ He damned it to the trash can where he would never see it again. _I need to get out of here. _Cloud panicked. _Too much of this money is so hard for me to handle. _

Cloud grabbed his shoes and left his breath-taking apartment building. Once he was outside he pulled a cigarette out of his pack and lit it. After he exhaled the sinful nicotine Cloud began walking the sidewalk and kept to that direction.

The assassin lost track of distance and couldn't tell how far he went from home until the change in scenery hit him first. The streetlights hung from the wires, covered in rust and grime while old pair of sneakers dangled from the poles; like the dead men Cloud remembered when he was in SOLDIER. The brick buildings were covered in graffiti and not far off the distance a police siren was heard. No one was walking except lonely Cloud and he liked it that way.

_It reminds me that I really am alone. _He pondered. Cloud knew this section very well—a little too well because this was the place where the demons made deals with angels for a night. When he closed his eyes sometimes he imagined those familiar faces of devils that he was once sold to and the angels that watched with morning eyes.

The sun was gone and Cloud's only source of light came from the dim streetlights and the moon. _I don't belong here._ Just when he was about to turn around Cloud heard a hiss call from behind. The ex-slider looked around.

"Well, well. Look whose back from the dead." The figure came out of the shadows that enclosed his form and Cloud barely held back his smile.

"I just got lost." He answered with a mischievous grin. The speaker stepped deeper into the light until he stood face to face with cloud, and what a face he carried.

A strong jaw with sultry lips flushed from the cold as well as his flat cheeks. He carried hazel eyes with dark eyebrows and his dirty blonde hair was blown out of his face, sticking out in al l appropriate directions. He twisted his lips to the side so that the smoke wouldn't blow in Cloud's face as he stood taller then the assassin.

He wore a tattered and simple black suit that fell over his figure nicely. His white undershirt stayed unbuttoned below his throat. If one didn't know, they would ask themselves why such a beauty would be doing in a risqué place like this. And those that did know better; knew that Rayne was a rent-boy. Nothing more then a male prostitute who would sell their body to the highest bidder and Cloud worked along with him as equal. But that was ancient history. Cloud left that life but it seems Rayne has not.

"Its amazing you got lost here, after knowing it as well as me." He laughed.

"God, I never missed that laugh you had Rayne." Cloud joked. Rayne giggled from Cloud's remark.

"So how's business doing for you Gabriel? Still killing sticklers for cash?"

"Yah, but winter is the dry season. With all the police and such."

"Aww, that's too bad. You know stuff like that doesn't change much here." Rayne took another drag from his cigarette. "But with you gone things have been better; you were always hogging the riches clients, Gabriel." Cloud scoffed.

"Well that's good to hear."

"So since things are bad for you uptown, are you coming back downtown?"

"What?" Cloud yelled. "No! No-never! You'd have to kill me to bring me back to this dump."

"Hey, watch it! I work in this dump." Rayne snapped.

Sorry, but I just couldn't take it." Cloud sighed. "I'm doing anything to stay away from this place and this life." Rayne smiled at Cloud for a long time with no words but the ones that were jumbling in his head.

"Tumbling down the rabbit hole again; just as you did the first time you came here."

What the hell do you mean by that?" Cloud asked.

"I can tell that uptown is too much for you. And soon enough you'll find yourself back here with your legs open and waiting for the one next in line." Cloud wanted to slap the cheap slut but refrained from doing so. Instead he spat a 'see yah' to Rayne and began walking back up the street. He could hear Rayne laughing behind him as he always did.

"Don't worry pretty Alice; I'll save you a space in Wonderland!" Cloud gritted his teeth and kept his head forward without looking back at the streets of lost angels.

**Sorry it took so long. First my floppy disk was messed up,then my old computer broke and was replaced and then inspiration was lacking. But now that I get how to work everything I promise a regular update every week! I'm pushing to finish this soon. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	16. Ecstasy

Questioned of Self

Chapter 16: Ecstasy

Cloud didn't want to get up from bed. He heard the water running from the bathroom where Rayne brushed his teeth. The alarm clock read 8:30 pm. By now the streets would be running with tail, drugs, and buyers. It has been a week since Cloud left Hunter's Landing and moved in with Rayne. And for a week he hid in the dingy apartment, using up all his days before Rayne began saying that Cloud had to start paying rent.

So Cloud finds himself lying in bed, staring at the clock and dreading the moment when Rayne would come and wake him up to start getting ready.

"Gabriel?" Rayne called after he was done brushing his teeth. "Hey." He nudged the sleeping form of Cloud but the blonde stayed still. Rayne knew enough that he was faking it. He laid next to Cloud on the bed, eyes leveled with one another.

"Hey," He said more softly. "What's on your mind?" Cloud finally opened his eyes.

"I don't want to go out there." He answered.

"Yah," Rayne ran his fingers through Cloud's hair. "I know what you mean. But at least you had sometime of freedom. I couldn't find the balls to run away—but you did. Maybe next time it will happen again." Cloud nodded. "So come one. Get dressed."

Cloud groaned as he got up and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Rayne continued by throwing on his clothes and laid out some for Cloud to wear for the night. A nice white dress shirt with thin black pants.

Once Cloud came out he didn't whine when putting on the clothes. Even though they were washed, he could still smell Rayne's cologne on it.

"Here," Rayne came towards Cloud with an earring. "They go crazy for a slight punkish look." Cloud took the small hoop earring and putted it through his left hole on the tip of his ear. He was surprised the thing didn't close up already after how long he never wore jewelry.

"How much do I have to make tonight?" Cloud asked. Rayne thought it out.

"Rent is 178, so I guess 89 is the least. But knowing you, you should be bringing in more then that." He smiled but Cloud just frowned.

"You ready?" Rayne said while lighting up a cigarette.

"I guess." Cloud said after he buttoned his shirt. He took one last look in the mirror and headed out of the door along with Rayne by his side.

Vincent saw Reno emerge from the apartment palace wearing a mask of raging anger. The youth jumped in, slamming the door hard.

"He said he left about a week ago. I asked him where Cloud went and he said it wasn't his job in knowing where they go off to." Reno scoffed. "Shit head."

Vincent watched him light up a cigarette and enjoy the stick while looking out in space.

"Why do you think he left?" Vincent asked.

"Probably knew we were after him." Reno ran his fingers through his fiery hair. Vincent sat back and looked out of the window.

"We were to slow." He said to himself. Reno turned to face him.

"Who are you calling slow? I want to find him as much as you do."

"Which I always wonder at." Vincent interrupted. "Why do you want to find him so?"

"I never pinned you down as the nosy type." Reno started the car. Vincent said nothing more on the subject.

"I'm taking us downtown." Reno said. "The place is full of shady characters but one of them is bound to have seen Cloud before he left for good."

"Why would they know?"

"Because most of them are the high CEOs of the many corporate businesses that Cloud works for."

"Why do they hang out in the poor side?"

"Drugs, ass, gambling. Mostly just drugs and hot ass for sale."

"Do you have a particular man to look for?" Vincent asked.

"Yah," Reno turned to Vincent. "I do. You'll probably know the guy well." He smiled before driving off.

Cloud couldn't look up. He kept his eyes down and his hair covering his face so that no one would see or recognize him. Yet his cover was all done in vain.

"Is that who I think it is!" A voice called.

_God,_ Cloud prayed. _Please take me away now._

The speaker of the voice and another young man neared Cloud. Both were scouting the streets like Cloud for buyers. Cloud had no choice but to look up.

"Jeeze, look who it is Jason!" The shorter of the two said. "Its Gabriel back from the dead!" Cloud strained to smile.

"Hey guys." He said quietly.

"Where the fuck have you been hanging around? Haven't seen your shit ass face for months!" The one named Jason said. He glared at Cloud with cold brown eyes.

Cloud didn't answer him but frowned.

"Hey!" The shorter one began. "Don't mind Jason, he's just in a bad mood. So where have you been, Gabriel? Does Dice know you're here yet?" He ran his tongue over his heavy lip ring.

"No, and I don't want him to be on my tail too." Cloud answered.

"Hey!" Rayne came from the back of the alley. "Leave Gabriel alone, you mo-fos."

"Whoa! Watch it Rayne!" The short one squeaked. "Just saying hi to an old friend."

"Last time I remembered you weren't even close to friends." Rayne snapped.

The shortest began to advance on Rayne until Jason stopped him.

"Let's go Pip. There's no work here for us." Jason threw the two a nasty glare before he and Pip left Cloud and Rayne at the alleyway.

"Those two never changed." Cloud mused.

"Nothings changed since you've been gone." Rayne watched them leave. "Come on," He nudged Cloud to follow. "Let's find if there's anything near Lance." Cloud kicked off the wall he was leaning on slowly.

"I don't think I can make it. I'm not use to these hours." He said wearily. Rayne looked up and down the street before he came up close to Cloud.

"Here." He pulled out two pills. "One of these gets me through bad nights." Cloud took the white capsules and threw them down his throat.

"Ready?" Rayne asked. Cloud nodded 'yes.' "Let's go. Got to make that rent." He wrapped his arm around Cloud as they headed towards the nightclub called Lance.

Lance nightclub was always packed with anonymous faces, waiting in line for the cold bouncer to let them through, even though after waiting hours he wouldn't allow even the richest customer unless they knew the password. Luckily for the two young men, Rayne memorized the password; allowing them to pass through with no problem.

The club was filled with people and music. Its speakers blared at their highest of rowdy music with a pit full of people grinding against one another. The bar was filled with the lonely while the accompanied licked up their conversations near the wall in the dark.

Though Cloud couldn't calculate any of it in his head. The ecstasy that Rayne gave him not long ago already twisted his mind in radical knots. He wanted to be everywhere without going to anything. The music called to him, the drinks lured him and the beautiful faces craved for him as much as he craved for them. Cloud saw the dancing crowd and inched his way over until Rayne caught his jacket.

"Cloud!" He tried to speak over the music. "What are you doing?" Cloud just giggled while looking around in awe. "Come on!" He began pulling Cloud close to him and leading him upstairs. "There's this customer that I promised to meet here. He brought a friend for you."

"Excellent!" Cloud beamed. Rayne knew what was happening to him but he only just grinned and kept shut. Once they were on the 2nd floor in the VIP room, Rayne spotted two men sitting down on the couch with drinks in their hand.

Rayne didn't advance towards them until one of them looked at him. He smiled and dragged Cloud over with grace through the small crowd.

"Sorry we're late." Rayne said to the man before sitting down with him. He made sure to throw the drugged Cloud away from him and his customer over to the other man who was busy drinking down his shot.

Shapes were beginning to lose form but their colors still were seen in Cloud's eyes, blending the world in a water color scene. Next he looked over to the man who paid no attention to him whatsoever.

"Hey," Cloud leaned in close to the guy. "You dance?"

"No. I don't dance." The business man answered submissively.

"Wanna drink?"

"I've already got one." Cloud leaned back almost giving up on any ideas of entertaining the man for money. His blue eyes looked over towards what Rayne and the other man was doing before an idea popped in his head. Immediately he leaned in close and whispered something in the man's ear.

The man's once bored and tired eyes soon widen in shock before he nodded 'yes' towards Cloud. The blonde youth got up first and took the man's hand, leading him out of the VIP room.

On the other side of town Reno and Vincent propped their chins on their wrists while watching wearily at the stripper who twirled around the pole.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Vincent asked slowly as his eyes stared at the blonde.

"Nope." Reno answered doing nothing more but the same. "You?"

Vincent didn't make an answer but sighed, lifting up his shoulders. "Nooo." They both took another slug of their vodka shots without their eyes taking off the show.

**Ohhh! Cloud has crossed into the dark side and Reno and Vincent are tired for looking for him. Will they find Cloud in time to save the lost angel or will Cloud lose himself in his drugged up world? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Tainted Angel

Storm Clouds

Chapter 17: Tainted Angel

Cloud pulled the man's face into his neck as he pushed harder into him. Eventually he felt a greedy tongue wash across his neck and jaw, making the ex-soldier groan with disgust. The brick wall which the two leaned against began to scratch at Cloud's skin, making the pain overcome the small pleasure and tremendous disgust.

The ecstasy was wearing off and Cloud's conscience was beginning to strengthen of what was going on. He looked up towards the night sky, trying to keep his attention at the stars instead of picturing what he was doing. The man began bucking harder and faster into Cloud, moaning continuously with the movement.

His blue eyes struggled to stare at the stars until his vision was blurred with is tears of guilt. In shame he lashed his face to the side in the shadows, to hide from the world.

_It'll soon be over. _Cloud promised to himself. _Not long this will all be over. Just one more time to help Rayne and after that I'll start planning to escape again. Whatever I make extra will go directly to the next train out of Guinness and out of this life. I'll go far away from here. Far from this alley, far from Reno, far from Vincent…far from Cloud and Gabriel. I'll start all over again, with a new slate. I just have to take this one at a time. _

Soon enough Cloud felt the man's knees tremble beneath him as he drained his energy and passion away into Cloud. Cloud moaned in release of his torture and waited patiently for the man to pull out. He pulled his pants back up while his customer did the same.

"Here." The man handed Cloud a wad of money. "That's $300 which is more then generous." Cloud first looked at the man before looking at the money. He hesitated to take it because accepting it would prove what he did to be true. Yet the man shoved it into Cloud's hands and walked away after he caressed his cheek for a short moment.

Cloud watched him dissolve slowly out of his world and into the sea of strangers. For a long moment, Cloud didn't want to go back and join the world. He wished he could lean against this brick wall, which him and the man shared together, and cower from the eyes of reality. But the worst character of reality is that it's there and always will be, no matter how long you stay in a ditch. With little strength Cloud had left, he walked out of the dark alley pouring near the entrance of Lance.

He could have gone back in but the password still lies with Rayne, and his friend was still in there seducing his first customer. _I guess I'll meet him at home._ Cloud shoved his hands in his pockets and bent his face in the sidewalk while walking back home alone.

Tifa was on her second try on calling Vincent but the voice mail found her again._ Well, I guess he'll have to learn by the machine. _The beep sounded, signaling her to begin her message.

"Hey, Vincent—its Tifa. I'm calling you from the Station in Midgar. I'm on my way to Guinness where I'm hoping to meet you there. Its cool if you get this too late, I've already made reservations at the hotel. I'm sorry but I just can't wait any longer. I'm going to help you find Cloud and that's that. Cid's watching the restaurant for me so I'm free to go. Hope to see you soon."

Vincent stumbled to find his cell phone in his back pocket of his pants which laided under the bed.

"Hello?" No one answered from the phone. He called his voice mail and listened to every word in Tifa's message. "Oh no." He sighed before dropping his head on the pillow.

Reno turned to his side, facing Vincent.

"What's wrong?" He said rubbing his eyes. Vincent looked at Reno who lay naked in bed next to him.

"Tifa's coming." Vincent declared. Reno's green eyes widen and immediately sat up.

"Then we have to find Cloud before she does! He'll have a mental break down if he sees Tifa!"

Cloud blew the smoke out of his flared nostrils while staring heavily at two older men who were leaving a restaurant. They shaken their hands in goodbye and one of them walked to his car nearest Cloud. The blonde scanned the streets to check if anyone before he kicked himself off the wall and sauntered his way to the guy who was hopping in his car. Lightly he tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey." Cloud called softly. The guy turned around swiftly, expecting to be mobbed the moment he looked at him. But surprisingly he smiled widely at the sight of Cloud.

"Well, no one told me you were back. Where the hell were you?"

"Irrelevant. You still running your business?" Cloud threw his cigarette bud to the ground.

"Of course!" The man dug into his hand glove compartment in his jeep and took out three packets of white powder that Cloud knew well and made friends of long ago. "Same price as before."

Cloud shuffled through his back pockets and came up with $67 dollars worth of rolled up cash. They traded their goods silently. The man watched Cloud shove the coke down his back pocket.

"So…" He mused. "Are you still running your business?" Cloud felt his hands roam around his hips ending purposely on is ass.

"Fuck off shit head!" Cloud pushed him into his car before walking quickly away in a huff.

"Aw I'll catch you later in some fucked up alley! Next time I'll make you pay with something other then money!" Cloud flicked him off. He made his way down the familiar streets lined with dimmed street lights.

"I GAVE YOU ALMOST TWO MONTHS!" Tifa bellowed. Vincent tried to sit her down on the sofa in his hotel room. "NO! YOU WASTED ENOUGH TIME RUNNING AROUND WITH THIS EX-TURK AND SCREWING AROUND!" Tifa pointed at Reno who smoked a fag next to the crystal ashtray. Once she said that last sentence both men blushed a little and adverted their eye sight.

"Well then what do you expect us to do? Yelling is not an option." Tifa breathed in a large amount of air.

"Okay." She took in all in. "Alright, is there anything that you have on him? You said he stayed with you for a while before he left."

"And whose fault was that?" Reno spat.

"YOU WANT TO GO ASS!" Tifa jumped on her feet in seconds but Vincent contained her with one hand.

"Tifa this is not helping. Reno that was not helping."

"Nothing you're doing is helping. Being calm will only slow us down!" He stabbed at the ashtray. "I'm going."

"Good riddance!" Tifa yelled. Reno grabbed his sunglasses and opened the door.

"Whore!" He yelled before Tifa jumped on her feet again.

"I'm going to ki—'' Reno closed the door behind him.

_What a waste!_ Reno thought as he shoved his jacket on. _Sitting around and talking will not help. Cloud could be miles away from here!_ He missed the blonde boy more then ever. His mind flew by with memories of the young soldier. A smile, a laugh, a pair of scared blue eyes, him moaning in rapture. _Cloud where are you, please come back to me. _

He found his car in the parking lot and slammed the door behind him. His mind was still dancing around Cloud. It was like watching a movie. He saw himself yelling at the blonde, kissing the blonde, inching down his bare chest to kiss his stomach. But when Reno's green eyes looked up, expecting Cloud's face he saw Vincent's instead.

"No!" Reno beat his horn accidentally.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" An old lady yelled as she walked past the parked car in the lot.

"So-sorry!" Reno waved but she only just responded by flicking him off. He shake his head of those nasty thoughts before he drove off.

"Why is he helping you?" Tifa asked.

"I'm not sure, I came to him because he knew where Cloud was living before I came into town and he's been helping me since then."

"He's not much help. Reno's only talents lie in killing and fucking." She crossed her arms.

"Yah, I know." Vincent plopped down. "Don't I ever."

"Reno! Over here!" A man called as he sat at the bar with already Reno's favorite drink next to his. Reno smirked and parked right next to him. "I've brought your favorite." He exposed a small brown cardboard box on the counter top.

Reno peered in and saw two needles which didn't make him jump with glee once he saw them.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he took a big gulp of his beer. He looked over his friend and saw a purple bruise forming over his cheek. "What happened there?"

"Oh, that?" The guy touched his cheek. "Some brat nose client of mine got mad at me."

"What did you do this time, cheat him out a couple of hundred?"

"Noooo!" The man laughed. "All I did was touch his ass."

"Since when were you gay?" Reno chuckled.

"Hey! He was an exception; any guy in this world would grow hard just by looking at his ass and those blue eyes." Just then Reno chocked on his drink.

"Kevin! He—he didn't have blonde spiky hair?"

"Yah."

"Kinda on the short side."

"Yah-yah! Gabriel, you know him too! Man, that little whore gets around." Reno's brows twisted in confusion.

"Don't call him that!" He snapped.

"Oh, sorry. You prefer rent boy?"

"Stop it!" Reno threw his mug down. "Stop calling Cloud a slut!"

"But that's what he is!" Kevin cowered under Reno's hateful gaze but no lies came from him. "What else can you call a guy prostitute?" Reno's heart raced, panicking. His breathing galloped as well.

"What did you say?" He whispered.


	18. Exposed!

Storm Clouds

Chapter 18: Exposed!

_I'm fit to help no one…no one. I can only picture the faces the world would wear if they learned that their hero moans like a whore for money. How would Zack react if he knew what his little angel cake was doing? Probably take me away from the business a long time ago. If Aeris was here, I would have settled down with her in the country and we would live our life together, away from everyone else. _

Cloud raised his hand towards the light bulb as if he was trying to catch freedom but all in vain. _I'm fit to help no one because no one can help me, not even myself. _Another hand reached up and interlaced its fingers around Cloud's.

"What are you reaching for?" The man asked. Cloud turned his oceanic eyes away from the light and stared into the man he slept next with. "Nothing." He laughed the question away. He kissed the customer fully on the lips then slowly inched his way down.

The man was probably about in his late 30's early 40's. He had kids; a boy and a girl—twins. Both of them are teenagers. Cloud looked at their photo in his pocket when he was sleeping. Their faces caused him to stop picking money from his wallet. He was still good looking even though he mostly wore a hard face. Stubble on his chin and dark heavy eyes. Cloud had no problem acting for his attention.

His lips were approaching his stomach. The man's toned muscles quivered under to their heat; Cloud suspected he was new to this. Afterwards he paved a trail of licks along his hip bone until he meet the sheets that covered what laid below.

"RIIIINNNNNGGGG!" A shrilling call of his cell phone screamed from his pants which were tossed below.

"Damn it!" He mumbled. Cloud allowed him to reach for his phone. "What...Not now, I'm—I'm busy… Of course I'm still at work, you know the deadline is soon…I'll be home when I think I'm finished…Make sure you and your brother are in bed…Okay, I love you…Night." He shut the flap of the phone and looked up. "Sorry about that."

"No it's fine. Anyway it's time for me to go too."

"Now?" The man looked at the clock that the motel provided. "How much?"

"I needn't tell you twice, you know how much." Cloud was already tugging on the last of his clothes. The man found his check book and filled out the small sheet before handing it to Cloud.

"When can I see you again?" He asked. Cloud looked at his eyes and knew well enough what they were of. In the past he'd seen thousands of customers tripping over themselves after giving them 40 minuets of bliss. He was addicted to Cloud.

"Reservations cost extra." Cloud answered with a monotone expression while zipping up his pants. The man watched him scramble for his shoes.

"How much extra?" He asked. _Damn, this guy doesn't know when to quit._ Cloud pulled out a smoke and lit it before inhaling its poison.

"I'm not what you need." Cloud exhaled a cloud of smoke. "You should go back to your kids." And he left leaving the father all to himself.

"What did you say?" Reno whispered.

"What don't you get?" His friend asked. "The guy's a rent boy! A male prostitute. In the past he was the best thing you can get for a fuck. Lots of people lined up for him but then he disappeared for a good while and now it seems he's back." Reno lost control and seized the man's collar.

"Tell me his name! Is it Gabriel? Blonde, slim, and goes by Gabriel. Mako blue eyes and white skin?"

"Yah--yes! That's him." Reno couldn't believe it. His grip on the man's neck loosened at his words. "No one can forget a face like that." His eyes couldn't face the truth. He looked everywhere but the voice that spoke the truth. "Why? Do you know the guy?"

"He's my lover." Reno answered softly. The man didn't say anything more but continued watching Reno accept what he had just been told. "Do you know where I can find Gabriel?"

"Down Providence in the Boons of the city. I don't know where you can find him exactly but he should be there."

"Thanks." Reno left without a goodbye and went straight for his car. As he got in he hesitated to start it up. _Cloud—a rent boy! How? What happened that made him go that way? There's no explanation why he would be so desperate for money. He could have went to Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, Me! _Then he realized the truth and leaned back in his seat. _No, he wouldn't because it was us that he was running away other than himself. He was so desperate to erase everything of Cloud Strife, even if it means becoming Gabriel the notorious courtesan. _

"Vincent!"Reno gasped. _He would want to know where Cloud was. I mean, he's been looking for him longer than me. But Tifa is with him. I can't let that bitch get her hands on Cloud. Seeing her again, screaming and clinging for his attention, would only make him run away once more. _He started the car. _Sorry Vincent, but I found him first. _

Cloud was losing his footing. The large intake of the ecstasy and alcohol was too much for his body. The poison ran through his veins like electricity but now his blood was slowing down, causing his reason to blur under the weight. He stumbled once again but the iron-gate that ran next to him was his faithful servant, always standing by for his safety.

_Fuck! I don't even know where to go home to. This doesn't look familiar to Rayne's place. Can I really be lost? Well after all those drugs, it's a miracle that I can even stand. _

"Where you going off to Angel?" _Shit._ Cloud turned around, still clinging on to the gate for balance. Behind him stood Dice, just as greasy and slimy as he was before when Cloud was an assassin.

"What do you want dick head?" Cloud slurred.

"Man, you don't sound so good." Dice chuckled. "Looks like you've found the cookie jar and got too much of a good thing."

"Like you care." Cloud continued walked as he once was.

"You really surprised me Gabriel, coming back and all. But I knew you where the moment I saw you in the market, just not this soon."

"What are you getting at, Dice?" Cloud snapped. A cold hand shoved him against the gate. Dice leaned against Cloud with his breath, thick on vodka, breathed into his face.

"How much?" Dice asked. Cloud shoved him off.

"I never took you up when I first began and don't think I'm going to take you up now. Go screw a naïve 19 year old; you'll never have enough for me." Cloud struggled to move but his body was going limp.

"Hold the fuck up you slut!" Dice's clawed hand reached for Cloud's chin. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you? Now that you're back, you still love teasing me but slapping me in the face; like dangling a piece of meat in front of a starved dog."

"Because you are a dog Dice, or at least lower then a dog to me." Dice slammed Cloud against the gate.

"There you go again!" He roared. "Well it ends here tonight, and I don't care what the hell you'll say during it." Cloud tried to free his legs to kick Dice but the man was stronger against drugged up Cloud. For the first time Cloud felt the teeth of panic and fear of his life nipping at him.

"Let—go!" He tried to say but Dice held him down like a caged bird. Dice began tearing Cloud's shit dress shirt off from the top down. "No—Stop!"

"HEY!" Dice froze and so did Cloud as both man turned their heads at the one who called out of the darkness. Out of the street light's light, a figure stood from afar but Cloud and Dice could see pick out his form. "Let Cloud go!"

Cloud knew that voice well and at once knew who now stood there in defiance against Dice. _Reno!_

"Cloud? Sorry kid, but you're at the wrong party. Keep walking and don't turn back you dip shit!" Dice was sure sorry he had said that the moment Reno slipped out his gun. Dice may not see the Reno's face but he did see the gleam of his silver gun which he gripped in his hand. He immediately released Cloud as he backed up from the scene.

"Hehe, sorry. Had no idea he was reserved." Dice shot a last glance at Cloud before shooting off down the street. Reno didn't let him go that easily. He aimed the gun low and with two bullets shot his knee cap and foot. Dice feel instantly and his cries filled the sky.

Reno ignored them as he crept slowly towards Cloud. Now Cloud's attention was towards Reno and he then knew what Reno now understood.

"Stay back!" Cloud yelled. He used his little strength to straighten himself up. "Get away from me! You shouldn't have come here! Why did you come back!"

"Cloud, you need help—''

"Fuck you!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Why did you have to come here! You ruined everything!"

"Cloud?"

"Stop calling his name! Cloud's dead!"

"What are you saying; Cloud…what's wrong with you!"

"I'm not Cloud, I'm Gabriel!" Cloud's knees buckled under him. "Why did you have to come here? Why couldn't you remember what I was before and cherish those years! Why did you have to ruin those memories?" Cloud lost his footing but Reno held him from crashing on the sidewalk.

"This is why!" Reno called. "Cloud, you can barely stand and you have no one to hold you up…Let me be that person! Why do you always push me away! That's why I left you so long ago, because you were pushing me away. Pushing me aside so that you have someone else. I'm tired of being your second resort!" Reno now found that he was the one crying while clinging to Cloud like it was his only was for redemption.

Cloud's tears ceased. His expression fell calm upon his sweet Reno, his winged warrior. For the first time in the longest, he felt all his fear, guilt, sadness drip from his fingertips; releasing their hold on Cloud and floating away like dust carried by the wind.

"You can't hold the weight of the world alone, Cloud!" _Then stop clinging to me. Let me be free of you and the world, let me go. _

**PLEASE REVIEW! So do you like that little twist? If you don't know already that were Cloud's thoughts towards the ending. It will set you up for next chapter. Anyway expect a long pause for now since I'm going away for Spring Break. Probably just a mere 10-12 days. But I expect LOTS of REVIEWS to read! **


	19. Shedding a New Coat

Storm Clouds

Chapter 19: Shedding a New Coat

_Don't touch me with that god damn stethoscope. _The doctor placed the round plate firmly on his bare breast. Cloud jumped from its sudden chill.

"Sorry." He answered, knowing that the patients always jump from the bitter cold of the metal. He listened to Cloud's heart for a good while before nodding, checking off a list which he only memorized in his head. "Everything looks good." He said while plucking the metal off Cloud's skin. "It's a good thing your friend brought you in unless you wouldn't be standing there."

"Really." Cloud scoffed under his breath. The doctor looked down at his check board and scribbled something down.

"I suggest to lay off the drugs. Those things can only spiral you down to a worse road then before." He looked up but Cloud didn't show any signs of care. "Withdrawal is hard but it's only a phase. I'll talk to your friend about helping you cope with it." And then he left.

Cloud's feet dangled high above the smooth ground. He could hear the bustling of the hospital outside the door. Probably where the doctor is talking with Reno about taking him off the drugs. It's only a matter of time before he would come in, eyes red and sore, and dragging Cloud out of the hospital.

Until then Cloud's mind raced of thoughts without an end, questions without an answer.

_He knows, he knows! What are you going to do now Gabriel, you stupid fuck? I thought running into a hole would be the best place for no one to know but now it seems like everything is crumbling down. Rayne must be worried of me! Strike that. Reality Cloud! He's probably dead drunk somewhere and not alone. I can't go back. Reno knows now. He wouldn't let me. But I can't be with him. Now that he knows! _A long sigh escaped his lips only allowing a moment of peace without stress weighing down.

_I must get out of here. I have to leave this place now, before Reno comes in. _As if by command, Cloud hopped down from his seat and grabbed his tattered black jacket which was meant to compliment with his attire. After scanning the hallway left and right he fled the room and building without carrying any suspicion of doubtful eyes. The nurse shifting papers at the front desk didn't give him a moment of notice as he passed her swiftly and quietly as a whisper. Once the automatic doors opened themselves for Cloud, he was free.

As first act of freedom Cloud pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket and lit it. _I have to get to Rayne's now. _He took his next step not caring who stood behind him and watched him take his first three steps. Cloud froze when he heard the man's laugher.

"You never change do you?" Reno barely could make out the words. Cloud slowly turned with bewildered eyes, gazing at his beautiful but insane love. The cigarette now dangled helplessly from his cold lips. "Sorry, but—'' Laughter interrupted his speech. He gained his composure soon enough to talk.

"It's just that, every time you're offered a helping hand you bite back. Wha—what are you afraid of!" Cloud notice the venom growing intensely in his words. "I stick my neck out for you! Wear my heart on my sleeve and all you do is use it as target practice!" Cloud was too far to see his green eyes gloss over in his frustration and heartbreak, but he could hear it in his voice.

"Are you going to say something? UH!"

"What can I say—''

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU CAN SAY! Say you're sorry! Say you're sorry and that you love me because…because I know it's true. I know it as well as I know your face—your eyes." Reno tried to reel back his anger and tears only to make him shake and twitch. "Why," His words trailed off slowly to almost a whisper for only Cloud to hear. "Why won't you hold on to me?"

Cloud didn't answer him right away. With a heavy heart he had to watch his firecracker, his winged warrior, dissolve to a dead carcass standing on St. Patrick Hospital's sidewalk. Reno leaned greatly on the unrefined stone column before Cloud spoke.

"Because the one you love died long ago." The cigarette had long fell from his lips. With downcast eyes he confessed his weight to Reno. "I may still stand but what you see is a hollow doll. Not only that but a doll that has been passed around by God knows how many others. How can you continue? How can you continue loving something like that, which is beaten down so many times until it's the ground itself you walk upon? I do love you Reno. More then myself, but I'm not worthy of you."

Reno watched Cloud look up with mournful eyes, sore and red from grief. The hospital stayed quiet. The city of Guinness didn't utter a word. All of the peace the world contained was reserved for her two most broken angels.

"You'll come back to me, right?" Reno whimpered. Cloud tried to smile but his tears forbid it. Without a polite goodbye he turned tail and left evolving into the darkness.

**The end is coming! Get ready for probably the last chapter…_I don't know._ PLEASE REVIEW at once!**


	20. Mourning

Storm Clouds

Chapter 20: Mourning

"Dead?" Tifa whispered. "He's dead?" She looked up towards Reno with only her eyes pleading that it wasn't true.

Reno breathed in, trying to contain his grief for even though Cloud wasn't dead he wasn't coming back. Though he pitied Tifa; believing the lie that her childhood friend was a beautiful corpse now must be a thousand times worse then his truth. Still they cried the same.

Vincent stayed from the living room of his suite which as of now he wanted to burn, since every foot reminded him of Cloud and what they did together.

"Tifa," Reno hushed. "I'm _so_ sorry." Reno's calming words were the last push that brought down Tifa's emotional wall of despair. Her face fell into her hands, barely smothering her bawling sobs. It was like nails on a chalk board for Reno.

He tired hard at concentrating on Vincent's red cape, hoping to run away in its color; away from Tifa's sobs and away from the truth. His legs felt weary from the weight of the guilt. _This isn't right. At least she should know but he wouldn't have wanted that. It was his purpose of drifting away that started all this; his death. But if she knows he's still out there she'll never be at peace. She her heart will still stop every time she hear a knocking on the door--hoping it to be him--until it sinks after such disappointment. This is the only choice. _

Reno quietly sat down next to Tifa who didn't budge as she wept with her face lying on her knees.

_This is the right choice. _

Reno didn't cry. All the tears he would have wept in years all came rushing out in the matter of a single night. His throat burned and his eyes felt sore while there still lingered the stabbing pain, aching deep in his throat and stomach.

A gun to the head felt blissful to Reno but he didn't have the energy. After crying a years full of tears he sat emotionally drained, almost sick. He listened to Tifa's mourning without a care as he stared absently at the coffee table before them.

Quietly in the corner, Vincent grew insane to the silence. Even though Tifa was crying nonstop the world itself made no sound. As if the world was breathing out its last dying breath, too shallow to hear. _This isn't right._ He thought to himself. _Something doesn't fit in Reno's story but damnit—I don't know what it is. _

He arched his neck over, peering through his black bangs to see the pathetic form of Tifa. His heart wept for her more then Cloud. When she first believed Cloud was dead she didn't cry like this. This was a whole new side that Vincent has never seen and wished he didn't.

"Reno?" Vincent called. Reno turned his head from the couch. "Can you come here for a moment?" The ex-Turk got up lazily and walked with shallow steps.

"Yah?" He answered quietly, knowing already that this conversation was not meant for Tifa's ears.

"How did Cloud die? Do you know?" Vincent watched Reno's eyes search his face and then the space around him.

"Um…he died from an over dose of cocaine. That was around Wednesday the doctors told me." Reno didn't look at him at all while saying this and Vincent could smell the stench of his lie. He stared intently on Reno's gestures and noticed his red eyes which were once brilliant green.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Vincent asked. Reno nodded with his downcast eyes.

"Yah. Probably as much as you." Vincent was taken back at Reno's answer. _Since when did I tell him that I loved Cloud?_ It seemed that Reno read Vincent's face.

"Yah, I knew." He chuckled.

"How?"

"That night—after the strip club—I remember you whispered his name while in bed." Vincent snatched his eyes away from Reno. He remembered that night as well, that both were drowned in vodka and melted together as one.

"So where is he?" Vincent finally asked.

"What!" Reno gasped.

"I know that entire story was a lie. Come on Reno, I was a Turk too one day." Reno didn't answer immediately. He waited for a moment of silence to pass before telling the truth.

"The reason why I'm telling you this is because he won't say 'no' to you. He won't reject you as he did me." He finally looked up with eyes thick with sadness. "You're the one he wants to find him."

Cloud opened the bedroom door quietly to find Rayne passed out on the bed with his face deep in his pillow. He kept his movements quick and silent as he searched the room for his box of money. It hid under his side of the bed. He opened it as he had done a million times before when he couldn't sleep to remind him why he was doing this.

Most likely he hid a thousand gil in here. Enough to get a train and a room with a shower in Damascus which was located far north from here. He took everything only leaving hundred for his sleeping friend. The tin box was placed on the nightstand along with his shirt that he borrowed from Rayne.

Cloud took another glance back and then stepped out of the room.

"Gabriel?" Rayne said with his voice muffled through the pillow. Cloud didn't hear it and was gone before Rayne could look up.

Cloud sat on the bench waiting for the train. Everything was quiet since it was dead in the night. Only a couple of other lost souls occupied the station with him, most likely running away as well. A young woman stood near the ticket booth, wringing her hands. A middle aged man leaned against the brick wall with a cigarette dripping from his mouth. A couple of lovers held each other from the cold as if they were dying in their arms. And last was a scared old man, weathered from age who stood strongly against the wind. A new season was coming. By now the police were back to their measly number and the corrupt lords were hacking off heads again.

Cloud wanted to chuckle to the thought of going back again to the way things were before the season changed and before he met Reno.

_Why am I here?_ Cloud thought.

_You're running away._

_Why?_

_Because if you don't then they'll find you. They'll smother you with love and affection you don't need till you suffocate in a room full of flowers which all you want to do is burn them._

_Why am I so against love and affection?_

_Because it won't help you._

_What will? If love and affection won't save me then what will? Isolation? Coldness? Hatred? Grief? All they do is make it worse. When I get on that train what will I do there?_

_Start a new life. Redo everything perfect. Right the wrongs you made in the past. _

_Forget everything that went wrong before?_

_Yes. _

_So this is the answer I've taken: forget it. Forget Sephiroth, Zack, Aeris. Forget Mother and the windows. Forget Reno. Forget arch angels because there are none. Forget the world around me and curl up in a ball. What do I do when I drift away from reality? _

_Mourn. _

_Mourn because you didn't mourn before when they slipped through your fingers. You didn't cry when they died before you. You kept your face sad, but a sad face does not take the pain away. Grief and mourning is the only way for your peace and freedom to come. _

_So I'm searching for my freedom and peace?_

_Yes. _

_So that is why I must leave them behind?_

_Yes._

_For my freedom._

_For you're sanity. _

A train was coming this way. Its roar filled the entire sky. As it slowed to a stop, a voice called from the smoke.

"ALL ABOARD FOR DESMASCAS!"

Cloud arose from his seat and stood in line before the three or four people trying to get on. It was his turn now. The ticker holder looked at the slip of paper and hole punched it.

"Thank you, sir." He said brightly. Cloud only nodded.

Meanwhile as the blonde ex-soldier boarded the train a young woman with ebony hair and chocolate eyes ran for him in the train station.

"CLOUD!" But her calls were overtaken by the shrilling whistle of the conductor.

"CLOUD!"

"Hey, lady!" The man behind the ticket booth called. "Where's your ticket."

"I'm—'' She didn't finish her sentence when Cloud caught her eye. He was handing his ticket to the conductor and for a second her heart stopped.

"Cloud? CLOUD!"

Cloud thought he heard a woman call his name from afar but then shoved it away. There was no woman who knew his real name here. Only a farce played in his head.

"Wait!" Tifa bolted but was grabbed by the ticket holder.

"No ticket, no ride!" Tifa turned back towards the train which was now speeding off into the night. She stopped fighting the man and accepted that Cloud was once again gone. He had to shake her again to grab her attention.

"So are you going to buy a ticket now!"

"No thank you." Tifa answered. "I'm sorry, I was…I was just trying to stop him."

"You can't stop a train from leaving lady." The ticket holder snapped. He threw her wrist away from him and went back to his occupation.

"No, I guess not." Tifa watched him leave then looked back at the darkness which the train disappeared to. Ironically she didn't cry but only curled her arms around her chest and walked back towards the entrance._ At least he's not dead. _

**Next chapter is the last one! I wanted to extend the Rayne scene and have him wake up when Cloud was in the room but this chapter's theme is all about being too late for the important things in life. Like Rayne not waking up fast enough to say goodbye, or Tifa not arriving early enough to stop Cloud. So now Gabriel is gone just like Cloud. Whose going to step off that train? **

REVIEW!


	21. Storm Clouds

Storm Clouds

Chapter 21: Storm Clouds

"_I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't loose my head_

_They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed_

_Dropping little reels of tape, to remind me that I'm alone_

_Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home" _

Cloud found a seat in the nearest available compartment where not many were occupying. It was cold on the train and dark. Lightning lit up the skies outside, flashing the cubicle with a blinding light.

The dangerous beauty of the storm drew Cloud to inch closer to the window. Rain drew captivating lines down the windows like spider webs. Scenery of the city was long behind him and nothing but the vast countryside laid before him.

He looked up from where the rain was coming from. The sky was blanketed in a dark cotton of menacing looking clouds that grumbled occasionally like a hungry bear. Cloud loved looking at the storm clouds.

The blonde took out the pamphlet that the conductor handed to him, listing all the stops they will make before reaching Damascus. This ride was scheduled to be 1 hour long which surprised Cloud. As his blue eyes ran down the list he noticed a familiar name. For a moment he could do nothing but stare at the name until he grew to hate it. Before the memories could torment him Cloud ripped the pamphlet and threw it on the ground.

Lightening flashed again, allowing Cloud's eyes to see a blink of red from the far corner of his sight.

"Don't like what you see?"

_There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain_

_An ounce of peace is all I wanted for you, Will you never call again?_

_And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face_

_And will you never try to reach me; it is I that wanted space._

Cloud didn't bother turning his head to see him. Making eye contact would only prove that he was there beside him across the aisle.

"What are you doing here?"

"Following you to ask you the same question." Cloud didn't add on anything more but continued looking into the cheap designs of the carpet on the floor. "Cloud, look at me."

But Cloud couldn't; shame and guilt muddled together, producing a tormenting compound in his stomach. All he could do for Vincent's sake was shake his head 'no'.

"Fine, you don't have to speak. Just sit there and pout as always, getting nothing done—''

"_I_ sit and pout!" Cloud barked. He forgot to not look at Vincent as he snapped his head towards his direction and lunged at him. "Take a look at yourself! You do nothing but mope around trying to catch everyone's attention to just feel sorry for you. You cling to only the things that you know and don't care to concern yourself with different things. Can you tell me how long you've been imprisoned in that mansion before I found you? And yet it's the first thing that you crawled back to after all of it was over. You want to know what your problem is Vincent? You love habit and that's what made me sick enough to leave you!"

Cloud jumped out of his seat and rampaged down the aisle towards the end where the door linking to the other section of the train laid. Vincent was paralyzed with shock and for a moment couldn't register what was going on now.

"C-Cloud! Cloud stop!"

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

_Hate me in a way, yeah in ways hard to swallow_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you._

Cloud threw Vincent's beckoning away from his mind. He ignored his calls and continued marching down the aisles yet Vincent followed behind him with annoying persistence.

"Cloud stop, please!" When he knew Cloud wouldn't stop he grabbed his arm but the blonde thrashed at him the moment he touched him.

"Stay away from me! Can't you all get the hint that I'm trying to live me life again!"

"Oh! So is turning your back on everything and starting again your way with coping with life?"

"Well its better then facing it!"

"Why!" Vincent asked. "Why is it so hard for you to face life again? From what I remembered neither Tifa, Cid, nor I did anything to hurt you. Yuffie never called out against you. Red never treated you wrong. In fact from what I remembered all of us cared for you and would do almost anything for you as you would for us? Why would you want to run away from that?"

"Because it's not your friendship that I need!" Cloud roared. "The last thing I wanted was another hug or pat on the back. It got to the point where I felt like slitting my throat would bring more peace then an 'I'm sorry for your loss' or a 'Hang in there'. I ran away hoping that I wouldn't be smothered with your affection." All Vincent could do was stare at Cloud. After what seemed like eternity Cloud resumed his search for a spot far away from Vincent.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's affection that you needed? And if you did then what then may I ask do you need if not care! Cloud? Answer the question." Cloud stopped and sighed.

"That's the reason why I'm on this train. To find out what I need."

_You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate_

_You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take_

_So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind_

_And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind._

Only the rumbling of the train echoed through his ears. Not a soul whispered a breath and for the first time, silence aggravated Cloud.

"Is that what you said to Reno?" Cloud thought of what to say.

"What I said to him was only out of love. I never wanted us to part like that but it was out of my control…I couldn't be with him. I've sinned too much to deserve him." Cloud didn't feel the tears melt from his eyes until one fell on his hand. Vincent couldn't understand what he meant by sinned. Only him and Reno shared that dark secret of Gabriel.

But no, Gabriel is dead. Just as Cloud died under the rubble, Gabriel died in that alley under Reno's green eyes. Now who is he now if neither of his identities exists anymore? His mind would have danced all night if Vincent hadn't interrupted with his soft words.

"Are you going to say the same to me now?"

"What?" Cloud gasped finally facing Vincent once again. Vincent's scarlet eyes, forever drenched in the innocent blood he spilt, slowly mounted their way to meet Cloud's.

"Are you going to say to me that we don't deserve each other? After all we've experienced, you're going let your grief drown you?" Cloud opened his mouth to speak but Vincent purposely cut him off. "You don't know what grief is. I thought you were dead just like everyone else. Even now I don't forgive what you did to us and don't think you can hide behind your personal issues to cover up."

Cloud only stood there gasping for breath from his sobs. It made him cry harder that Vincent just stood there as cold as he could.

"I've learned what I came here to learn from you. I may not understand it but I'll accept it…" He hesitated to say more but couldn't. Without another word he turned his back on Cloud and continued towards the opposite direction.

Slowly he was crawling out of Cloud's life, step by step. _Why can't you see that I'm falling apart!_ Cloud balled his fists tightly against his legs. _Why can't you understand that I've been waiting for you to come and hold me up? Save me from my own insanity. _Even though his mind pleaded for Vincent, the cloaked rouge was deaf to his pleas.

_Vincent! Please look at me; no one has in so many years. They only see a shell but you're the only one that can see me! You're the only one I'll show myself to but please look at me. Vincent! _

"Vincent…" Too quiet, he doesn't hear. Without thought he keeps walking. "Vincent please…please look at me." His tears squished his voice as tall as an inch. His eyes focused on what was happening, and what was happening was that Vincent wasn't there anymore.

All that stood was a blonde angel with his wings ripped out and his heart bleeding in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't find what to say. _Fuck words!_

Cloud dashed through the compartment, through the doors, and stopped when he saw Vincent turn and looked at him. His eyes breaking through this shell and staring in awe at whom stood within the shell; and Cloud couldn't feel happier.

Seconds seemed like hours to Cloud as he stared at his savior. As if the playwright cued the moment in a script the two lovers raced for each others lips and they kissed. Never did they kiss a kiss as passionate as this, as if both were starving for the other their entire life.

Cloud ran his fingers through Vincent's silken black hair while crushing his frail body against his strong one. Vincent took in Cloud's scent and breathed in his hopes and fears.

They didn't notice the train gradually slow down to a stop until the conductor alarmed his voice through the speakers.

"Attention passengers. City Nibelhiem. Next stop Edge Town." Vincent finally was the one to part their kiss. Both him and Cloud looked out the windows and saw the bustling of the station in Nibelheim. Even to Vincent it seemed the city took on a new form full of life and vigor.

"Attention passengers: last call for Nibelhiem. Next stop Edge Town."

Vincent looked at Cloud and noticed he didn't look at him but stared out the windows of his hometown. He could tell thoughts were registering behind those oceanic eyes.

The conductor greeted those who were stepping on board, tipping his hat casually with a bright and reassuring smile.

"Have a nice day, gentlemen." He beamed.

"You too sir." Vincent answered back as he stepped off with Cloud faithfully beside him the entire way. As they were finally off the train Vincent again tried to analyze what Cloud was thinking. At the moment his face was passive and unreadable.

"Cloud?" Vincent called.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you coming?"

Cloud didn't instantly. For a moment Vincent feared his hesitation and silence.

"Yah…I think so." And without a hint of question, he walked tall and onward into the throng of the crowd and of life itself with Vincent holding his hand the entire way.

The End

**_I demand for you all to review to this chapter._ I think I should have added more to it but I don't know if ending it here and like this is enough. What do you think? Anyway, I'm proud of what I've written thus far and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I want to thank all my loyal readers whose reviewed and read this entire way through. Thank you so much! **


End file.
